Mi hermano, ¿QUE?
by ValeeAz
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu peor enemiga se vuelve el amor eterno de tu hermano? Y Si, tu hermano es tu mejor amigo y mundo feliz, ¿hasta donde estas dispuesta a llevar los limites de tu familia para recuperarlo? Una chica nueva puede cambiar tu vida entera. ¡Los Cullen están por sentir CELOS! Edward&Bella, OC.
1. Introducción

**Después de dos ediciones y una eliminación puedo decir que mi primer fanfic esta de regreso en la red. Me gusta, es sencillo y un poco tonto pero fue el primero. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Emma POV **

¡Campamento! Después de un estresante semestre al fin estaríamos juntos. En familia.

Mis hermanos y yo éramos muy unidos. Hermanos aun cuando tecnicamente no había una relación de sangre entre nosotros. Poco importaba.

Nuestro padre, Carlisle, había tenido tres hijos previamente. Emmett, Alice y Edward. Carmen, la primera esposa de Carlisle, falleció tras complicaciones en su último parto. Nuestra madre, Esme, había pasado por una serie de embarazos adolescente. Jasper nació cuando ella sólo tenía 16 años de edad, yo cuando recien había cumplido los 18. Fue así como mis padres se conocieron. Dentro del hospital y con una diferencia de seis años entre ellos. Carlisle fue el doctor que atendió mi parto, ¿coincidencia o destino? No sabemos. Claro esta que ese día su turno había terminado dos horas antes de nuestra llegada a Emergencias. Al día de hoy papá reconoce que fue su instinto el que le hizo permanecer para ayudar al Doctor Snow y en consecuencia, toparse con nosotros.

Fue amor a primera vista. Aun cuando la apariencia de mi madre no haya sido la más encantadora, pero, si te tolerante entre gritos y llantos no deberías de poner en duda su amor.

Mi familia se unió cuando Jazz tenía tres años y yo apenas cumplía el primero de los que vendrían. Emmett tenía cuatro, Alice tenía tres y Edward apenas cumpliría los dos. Todo esto me llevo a ser la pequeña de la casa. La consentida, a la que le daban todo sin que lo pidiera, a la que adoraban, a la que casi alababan. Sin embargo, no fui la primera en adaptarme. Jasper, probablemente habiendo desarrollado el gen de la familia prematuramente tuvo una instantanea conexión con Alice.

¡Humpf!- Solté molesta. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Mi padre tenía que venir a recogerme para pasar por nuestras maletas y poder irnos de una buena vez por todas. Estaba ansiosa, como siempre. El estaba tarde, como siempre.

No me malinterpreten. Carlisle es el mejor padre del mundo entero. Si quería un abrazo lo recibía antes de pedirlo. Si quería una ovación por alguna acción mundanamente considerada como maginifica para un niña de cinco años, la obtenía. Si buscaba pasar un buen rato con una buena compañía, él estaba ahí para mí. O, si solo quería que alguien probaba mis galletas, mi papá tenía ya la boca abierta y un vaso de leche a su lado. No siempre me salían las cosas bien.

Él era mi mejor sueño en carne y hueso. Un padre cariñoso y infinitamente bondadoso, tal como mi madre. ¿Cómo lo sé? Los Cullen eran reconocidos por ser altruistas de corazón. Siempre procuraban que una cantidad de sus salarios e inversiones fueran destinados a una institución, casa hogar o hospital. Pero no se detenían ahí, ellos mismo participaban en cada evento realizado. Todos nosotros estábamos obligados a ir. En un principio lo consideraba aburrido pero entendía que era necesario. Posteriormente Eddie y yo encontramos una forma de divertirnos, no que fuera la correcta pero de vez en cuando teníamos que recurrir a situación algo extremas. Aventabamos bocadillos que robábamos de las mesas con algún sostén de mamá o corpiño de Alice que casualmente desaparecían del cesto de ropa sucia, el cual estaba a un lado de nuestros cuartos. Bueno eso y el hecho de que siempre que tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo algún hombre de mi familia me invitaba a bailar. Una de mis grandes fascinaciones. ¿Cómo no? Me sentía en la cima del mundo mientras todos los invitados me miraban. Aunque la verdadera actividad que amaba era ir personalmente o mejor dicho, familiarmente, a las casas hogares y entregarle a los niños ropa o algún dulce que les gustara. Esos niños se lo merecían más que nosotros. Por eso de las travesuras, me decia juguetona mi madre.

Siendo honesta, siempre escondía uno o dos dulces para mí y para Eddie.

Suspire mirando la entrada del colegio. Nada. Bueno, amaba a mi familia más que a nada en el mundo, ¿cierto?

Tengo lo dulce cantidad de 10 años de edad. Emmett tiene 14 y tiene novia, Rosalie, una hermosa 'adolescente', como Emmett insistia que lo etiquetaramos, que parecía ser princesa sacada de libro de cuentos con un largo cabello rubio y sedoso. Me encantaba jugar con ella y Alice a maquillarnos. A veces, cuando Alice estaba de buenas inclusive lograba que me vestían como una verdadera deportista. Claro, a veces era más grande su berrinche y terminaba en vestidos y tacones demasiados grandes para mi.

Alice y Jasper ya habían llegado a los 13 años, a punto de unirse al club de adolecer con Emmett. Ugh. Sin embargo lo que importa es que tenía la enorme sospecha de que algo más que una simple unión de hermanos pasaba entre esos dos. Cuando encontré a Alice tirada en el baño llorando desconsoladamente y gritándo algo sobre la sangre de no sé que ropa a mi mamá por el teléfono salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, sin embargo Jasper entró y se sentó a su aldo. Pasaron ¡DOS HORAS! tirados en el baño abrazados. Jasper trataba de consolar a mi hermana mientras ella arruinaba su camisa con lágrimas. Nunca nadie en esta casa duraba tanto tiempo así. Creía que estaban juntos. No es que me molestará aunque Edward sintiera la necesidad de aclararme que no había nada malo dentro de ello, puesto la sangre no los relacionaba. Como un auto gol. ¡Siempre era válido!

Edward, el mejor hermano de todo el planeta aunque Jasper o Emmett se molesten, tiene once años. Eran increíble lo bien que nos llevábamos.

Edward era lo que Alice llama 'un nerd'. No puedo verle el lado malo cuando es él quien me explica todo aquello que no entiendo. A cambio yo le enseño a él sobre coches y deportes. Me enseño su amor a la lectura, que fácil adopte. Me enseño a encender la estufa y ponerme los curitas sin ver la herida. Siempre me iba a ser útil el consejo cuando no estuviera, pero aun faltaba tiempo porque siempre que me caía Eddie estaba ahí para ayudarme. La sangre, mi sangre, no lo alteraba. No podríamos decir lo mismo que el resto de la población porque entonces era costumbre caerse al suelo. Tengo que admitirlo, mi hermano es un genio pero hay algunas cosas que le faltan.

Estaba sentada en la banqueta de mi escuela. Seguía esperando. Para no morir más de aburrimiento, tomé el balón que tenía a mi lado y empecé a hacer dominadas con la cabeza. Esperaba que en cualquier momento el Mercedes negro entrará por la puerta principal con un papá extrañamente guapo y una sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

El trato que teníamos para recogerme de la escuela era muy sencillo. Esme me recogía un año y Carlisle otro, Emmett no podía esperar para recibir su permiso y poder recogerme él también, eso y que también quería impresionar a Rosalie con su flamante jeep. ¿Quién no?

Una enorme sonrisa se pintó en mis labios cuando escuché las llantas del coche de mi padre girar por la acera a solo dos segundos de entrar por la puerta a la que llevaba mirando treinta minutos.

¡Hey tú! Mira quien llego. – Eddie sacó la lengua mientras corría muy rápido hacia el coche de nuestro padre. ¿Dónde había estado? ¿De dónde había salido? No pude evitar hacer lo mismo, por más rápido que corrí no lo alcance y me hizo suspirar frustrada. Él solo ladró una risotada.

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció la introducción? **


	2. Mis: ¿Cuantos años?

**Hola. Otra vez.**

**No se preocupen, Bella aparecerá pronto. **

**Recuerden que esta historia incluye OC (Other Characteres) sin embargo eso no significa que me olvide de los Cullen. Son indispensables y hasta Jacob tiene un papel importante pero no como en todas las historia, no es con relación a Bella.**

* * *

**Emma POV**

_12 años…_

Este año Carlisle me recogía, de nuevo.

Podrían ponerme a escoger que es peor. ¿Esperar al apuesto pero consentidor papá o esperar a la adorable y tierna mamá? Podrían escoger ambas.

Por primera vez en mi vida no los esperaba afuera, en la puerta principal. Estaba sentada en la camilla de la enfermería con el director probablemente hablando con alguno de ellos, si no es que con ambos.

Mis padres eran un amor conmigo, siempre y cuando no le haya metido un puñetazo a media cara a uno que otro niño pervertido. Y seguramente ninguno de ellos dos estaba de un humor agradable. Uh-oh.

Royce King, eran un degenerado. Estábamos en clase de Educación Física cuando Rosalie y Emmett iban de camino a su clase de Historia. Inmediatamente pare de hacer lagartijas y salí corriendo en su búsqueda. Ambos me estaban esperando en la puerta del gimnasio, incluso Emmett tenía los brazos abiertos listos para atraparme en un abrazo. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando escuché a un grupo de chicos reír a carcajada limpia. Eran uno o dos años más grandes que yo. Me gire para ver a Emmett abrazando a Rose mientras seguían su camino hacia su clase. Fruncí el ceño al instante. Me acerqué a su grupo con ambas manos cerradas en puños. ¿Quién se atrevía a privarme de un abrazo de oso?

Me detuve en seco cuando escuché lo que estaban diciendo. No me tomó mucho tiempo juntar el hilo de sus pensamientos con lo que su sucia boca decía. Lo siguiente que supe fue que le tire un diente a dos de esos chicos. Uno a cada uno. Jamás podría olvidar las palabras de Royce.

Un tremendo golpe en la pared me sacó de mis pensamientos. Seguido de eso se escuchó unas cuantas maldiciones y dos risas suaves como el viento. Una de ellas más hermosa que la misma primavera.

Eddie estaba a mi rescate.

Se abrió la puerta y entró un chico tamaño oso sobándose la cabeza mientras maldecía a la madre de alguien. Acto seguido entró una hermosa rubia, a la que no le importaba traer falda blanca, tirada en el suelo haciendo pecho-tierra mientras con ritmo tarareaba la canción de "Misión Imposible". Finalmente, pero no menos importante, entró un chico de cabello rojizo rematando al grupo de mini-espías con un maniobra. Ni un solo ruido se escuchó en el lugar.

¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo, Edward! Maldición. Si yo no puedo, tú tampoco. ¡Donde quedo la solidaridad, hermano!- Gritaba Emmett mientras seguía sobándose la cabezota.

¡Emmett, Rose, Eddie! – Salí corriendo a darle un abrazo a cada uno de mis hermanos. Me quedé a un lado de Edward.

¿Estás bien? Estamos aquí para rescatarte, pequeña.– Me informó mientras me regresaba el abrazo.

Gracias, capitán obvio. - Nos reímos a carcajadas cuando escuchamos de nuevo a Emmett maldecir sobre la privacidad del FBI o todavía algo más tonto.

Es hora de irnos.– Mi futura hermana me susurró mientras tomaba mi muñeca.

No creo que de… - Tarde como para arrepentirse. En ese momento un muy enojado Carlisle y una muy tierna Esme entraron a la enfermería con una muy fea enfermera. La señora Grade era perfecta para Día de Brujas. Ahora entendía porque Emmett había pegado miles de fotos de ella con un disfraz de bruja, un fotomontaje, en Halloween. ¡Era un real espanto!

Mamá estaba decepcionada, tenía la mirada de _"No te diré nada ahora pero deja que lleguemos a la casa y hasta tu conciencia se va a asustar."_ Por otro lado Carlisle ni siquiera me miraba, sabía que su regaño sería aun peor.

Esperaba que me ayudaran a salir de esta. Emmett era mi hermano protector, además me la debía. Defendí a su novia mejor que él. Rose estaría de acuerdo conmigo aunque a decir verdad, todavía no era de la familia, legalmente por lo menos, así que no podía ser de mucha ayuda. Y por ultimo Edward. No tenía ni duda que movería cielo y tierra por mi o al menos compartiría castigo conmigo.

Solo quedaba esperar a ver que haríamos Edward y yo. Suspire.

* * *

**Estos primeros capítulos son para entender la historia familiar. **


	3. Los años definitivamente pasan

**Este capítulo va para LiiQanLu que fue una de mis primeras lectoras. **

**OBVIAMENTE también para Lu Maneli, aunque en realidad todos los capítulos, gracias a ella regresé. Emma y la historia también. **

* * *

**Emma POV**

_Mis 13 años…_

Estoy empezando a preocuparme seriamente por mi familia.

Cada vez sus lazos de amor se están uniendo mas, inclusive el tío Marcus lo ha notando. Un día no tan normal como otros llegaron de visita él y el tío Cayo. Mi tío favorito, Aro, no había podido venir. En vez de saludarnos con un insignificante "hola" o un "¿Cómo están todos, familia?" nos saludo con un extraño:

Pero bueno, sí que en esta familia existe el AMOR. No sé si haya espacio para recibir algo más.- Con un tono que creyó juguetón. No.

Mi ceño directamente se arrugó.

Edward ahogó un risa fingiendo que tocia, sabía que tenía serios problemas con Cupido y su reciente puntería. Fallida en tiempo, a mi parecer. En el verano la familia entera nos habíamos ido de viaje a Alaska, a visitar a unos parientes de mamá. Cuando llegamos ahí, no hicimos nada más que divertirnos o eso creí.

Mi prima Tanya a veces podía llegar a ser tan infantil como Eddie y yo, o quizá un poquito más. Y eso hacía que pasáramos un buen rato jugando juntos o haciéndole una broma al, en este momento, chillón de Emmett.

Un día noté como Tanya miraba a mi hermano. _Ella no por favor_, le rogué a Dios. También le pedí que me diera un poco de paciencia. Alice y Jazz, Emmett y Rose, obviamente papá y mamá. En el momento todos estaban muy entrañados en su relación y, tengo que confesar, me asustaba ser ignorada. A la semana de estar ahí, me enfermé de varicela al igual que a mi hermano biológico. A todos les había dado antes pero Jazz y yo tuvimos que quedarnos en casa. ¡Se la pasaron bomba! En el campamento, obvio.

Esme, Jazz y yo sólo nos dedicábamos a leer libros, una que otra revista, o a ver películas clásicas. Mi madre lo hacía. En nuestro caso, nos dedicábamos a no rascarnos. Era más que insoportable pero tenía más que claro que no quería quedar marcada de por vida. Podía ser una adicta al mundo masculino pero la vanidad ya estaba en mis genes. En fin, a las dos semanas todos estuvieron de regreso. Edward y yo nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separados, era doloroso, no me molestaba admitirlo. Definitivamente aburrido y triste pero llegó a un punto en el que el sufrimiento mataba.

Lo primero que hice fue correr a sus brazos. No me abrazó como pensé que lo haría. Se quedó parado como un gran idiota y dejo que me estrellara contra él. Molesta le empecé a reclamar pero me di cuenta que no era el único que me observaba. Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Tanya…. Todos tenían los ojos perdidos revisándome de pies a cabeza. Me sonrojé de un rojo inclusive más fuerte que los mismos jitomates. Nadie paraba de decir lo bien que me veía, parece que haber estado lejos les afecto el cerebro. Sabía que este año había crecido, que partes de mi habían cambiado. Unas habían CRECIDO, otras habían adelgazado, yo solo creía que había embarnecido un poco, después de todo, estaba entrando en la pubertad. A esta hora ya me había llevado suficiente sorpresas como para no tenerlo claro. En realidad estaba agradecida de haber "mejorado" y realmente no haberme tomado enserio el embarnecimiento y terminar como Barnie.

A Edward le costó trabajo hablarme o tratarme igual por un par de semanas. Todo cambio hasta que me paré en la mesa del comedor y le comencé a gritar lo estúpido que era por dejarme abandonada todo este tiempo. No fue al único al que se le salió el cereal de la boca. Digamos que no fue buena idea subirse a la mesa con todos tus familiares rodeándola, aun peor idea hacerlo cuando traes puesto un pequeñísimo vestido de pijama. Emmett no paraba de reír sobre mis pantis de conejitos rockeros. Cosa que a la fecha aun utiliza en mi contra. Que horror.

Pero pasó, regresamos a la normalidad. O eso había creído.

* * *

_Mis 15 años…._

Uff…- exclamé cansada.

Otro exhaustivo día en la escuela. Subí hecha pedazos al jeep, esperaría a que Emmett y Rose se dignaran a llegar dentro del coche, no tenía fuerzas para estar parada afuera en este clima despiadado.

La clase de Educación Física nunca había sido tan cansada como esta. La prueba de rendimiento era lo peor de este año. Nunca había tenido problemas con ello, a decir verdad era muy buena con los deportes. Béisbol, futbol, basquetbol, voleibol, tenis, atletismo inclusive en natación tenía medallas de todo tipo, bueno no de todo, solo oro y plata. Me pusieran lo que fuera, lo iba a lograr. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mis labios al recordar lo poco de autoestima que me hacía falta. Bueno, soy Cullen.

Si pensaba que mi regreso a la escuela había sido terrible a mis trece años, no había tenido ni la menor idea de lo que me esperaba a mis quince. ¡Dios mío!

Cuando regrese de Alaska todos pero absolutamente TODOS se sorprendieron. Por primera vez en mi vida todos tenían los ojos puestos solo en mí. Baje del coche de mis padres peleando con una, en ese entonces me parecía horrorosa, mini falda. Alice y Rose habían insistido en vestirme bien para los chicos nuevos de ese años. Diablos, aun no tenía la mínima idea de cómo me habían convencido. Después de todos los arreglos iba partida a la mitad. Mitad mi estilo, mitad el de ellas. Mis _convers_e, mochila y peinado. Su mini falda, playera y _poco _maquillaje. Estaba segura que haría el ridículo.

Todo lo contrario pienso ahora, nunca me esperé una reacción de esa inmensidad. Los chicos me miraban con la boca abierta y la baba de fuera, mientras que todas mis amigas me veían con ojos de pura envidia. No pudo haber sido más incomodo porque Edward no se pudo retrasar más.

Una vez que llegó y me tomó de la mano todos fingieron desviar la vista hacia otro lado. Definitivamente el tema principal por lo menos medio año fue "mi embarnecimiento" eso y lo bien que lucía en faldas. Mis hermanas, incluyendo a Rose, encantadísimas de chismear sobre mí, sin embargo mis hermanos estaban que se morían.

Era lo único que valía la pena.

Todas las mañanas al llegar, tenían un tono rojo oscuro y no precisamente de vergüenza, sino de enojo. Siempre había un chico que me abría la puerta de la escuela, que cargaba mis libros, se formaba por mí en la fila del comedor o simplemente me traía mi comida. Era genial ver la cara de mis familiares, simplemente no tenia precio. Me divertia hasta mis expensas.

Un almuerzo como muchos otros, buscaba mi mesa para sentarme y poder disfrutar mi comida que era cortesía de Burkis, un chico lindo que hace todo lo que digo y hasta lo que menos pienso. Me había vuelto más popular, sin duda que lo había hecho, pero siempre procuraba ir a comer con mis hermanos. Esa vez no había sido posible. Rose y Emmett estaban ausentes, se habían fugado de la escuela para poder ir a disfrutar de un buen aniversario. Edward, estaba en clase. El señor Greene los había castigado a él y a Jasper por golpear a otro imbécil más, su pretexto: "Estaba mirando a mi hermana como a un pedazo de carne". Alice simplemente estaba en examen.

Muchas manos me saludaban desde varias mesas pero me di el lujo de ignorar a la mayoría. Nadie era lo suficiente lindo o honesto conmigo como para perder tiempo con ellos. Todos me querían por mi bonita cara o por mi repentina popularidad. Seguí mi ruta por la cafetería hasta que escuché a alguien gritar maldiciones desde el bote de basura. Corrí y abrí la tapa mientras esperaba no ver a alguien muerto dentro. _Cálmate niña, si estuviera muerto no estaría hablando,_ me dije a mi misma. Me llevé una buena sorpresa cuando escuché a una bola de chicos pasar a mi lado. Me arrebataron la tapa y la pusieron en su lugar, más blasfemias salieron del bote.

La basura en su lugar cariño- Me dijo un brabucón con una mala imitación de mi sonrisa favorita de Eddie.

No supe quien fue pero cuando sentí un leve golpe en mi trasero estuve a punto de estallar.

Todos se fueron riendo y haciéndose bromas entre sí. Me quedé mirando al suelo con los puños cerrados y lágrimas desbordándose por mis ojos. Estaba furica. No sabía si gritar, golpearlos o hacer que mis hermanos se hicieran cargo de esto. Definitivamente todas las opciones de mi lista. Al mismo tiempo que di mi primer paso hacia ellos la tapa del bote salió volando y un chico bastante atractivo emergió del bote. Ni siquiera me miró por una vez. Salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la bola de depravados.

Entonces vi lo que pasaba en realidad. Una chica muy linda de rasgos nativos y pelo negro estaba discutiendo con alguien más sobre esos imbéciles, lo sabía porque la estaban deteniendo por el brazo mientras intentaba ir hacia allá. El chico llego al grupo y solo sirvió para que explotaran en carcajadas. Estaban a punto de volver a meterlo cuando la chica de pelo negro y yo corrimos hacia ellos. Nos quedamos como estúpidas esperando a ver si una de las dos reaccionaba primero.

Asentí con la cabeza cuando ella levanto su mano hecha puño.

Sabía que una dama no debía pelear con chicos, Esme no paraba de decírmelo, desde aquel incidente en mi relativamente infancia, pero definitivamente esta no se las iba a perdonar. Avancé hacia el primero que tenía en la vista, le di un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro y se giró molesto para verme. Su expresión cambió al instante que me vio. Lo único que supo fue cuando estaba en el suelo llorando por su nariz rota. Decidí dejarle el resto de la basura a mis hermanos, después de todo esa era su tarea, por ahora sólo tenía que hacerles saber con quien se habían metido. Todos me miraron con unos ojos del tamaño de la vajilla de mi madre.

Señale al chico y exactamente en ese momento él salió corriendo al lado de la otra, muy sonriente, adolescente.

Mi cuerpo no es objeto para tocar y disfrutar. Pensé que deberían saber eso, a menos que quieran que Emmett, Jasper o Edward tengan que explicárselos mejor. – Amenace. Tanto mis hermanos como yo éramos muy bien conocidos en toda la escuela. Mayormente con sus reciente caida de gracia por parte de los maestros.

Lo entendieron perfectamente. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de hablar. En ese momento mis dos hermanos hicieron acto de presencia en la cafetería. Estaban al otro lado de ella pero aun así desde aquí podía ver sus rostros de preocupación. Cuando escucharon al marica lloriquendando en el suelo, salieron corriendo detrás de ellos. Estarían bien por un rato.

Así fue como conocí a mis mejores amigos.

Leah, Seth y un poco después a Jacob. En ese entonces eran unos chicos nuevos provenientes de la reserva de La Push. Leah y Seth eran hermanos mientras que Jacob era amigo de la familia. Jacob había sido el chico que había estado deteniendo a Leah, Seth el pobre desperdicio en el bote de basura.

Llevábamos dos años siendo amigos sin embargo todos sentíamos que nos conocíamos de por vida. Nos pasábamos todos los tiempos posibles juntos. Los quince minutos antes de entrar a nuestra primera clase, en educación física, en el comedor, con la estúpida nueva regla de comer por años provocando que mis hermanos y yo no considieramos en horario, entre clase, en algunas clases e incluso tiempo antes de irnos por caminos propios.

A veces Leah iba a comer o hacer la tarea a mi casa. Varias veces yo iba a su casa o la de Jacob para lo mismo. Conocía a sus padres. Billy y Sue eran un amor conmigo. "¿Quién no?" siempre me decían. Sue y Harry eran los padres de Seth y Leah, Harry había muerto la primavera pasada al año en que nos conocimos. Billy era el padre risueño de Jacob, siempre me sacaba una sonrisa. Aunque siempre tuviera una, lograba agrandarla. Al igual que Leah, Jake no tenía a uno de sus padres, su madre había muerto en un accidente de automóvil y su padre no podía caminar por la diabetes. Era muy divertido hace carreritas con Billy, su silla era muy resistente.

El único inconveniente de nuestra amistad es que:

Jacob era nuestro maestro y no podía convivir con nosotros dentro de la escuela.

Pero, ya habíamos roto el primer punto. Uno de mis únicos novios en la vida había sido Jake, mi mejor amigo y profesor.

Terminamos tan pronto ambos nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error. Jacob se había enamorado de mí. Yo había jugado con él, nunca le había correspondido, ni siquiera lo había besado. Habíamos aceptado seguir con la amistad después de terminar. Ninguno de los dos estábamos dispuesto a alejarnos del otro, algo totalmente egoísta de mi parte. Como siempre Edward sabía toda la historia, de ahí su odio hacia Jacob. Mis hermanos mayores ignoraban el asunto porque no eran quien para juzgar, o le dejaban todo el trabajo a Edward. Inclusive Jasper. Sin embargo creo que exageraba, Jacob no era tan grande, tenía veinte años recien cumplidos. Era un maestro joven, sí. No podía ser mi amigo, mentira.

Me sentía pésimo cada vez que lo recordaba. Jacob seguía sintiendo algo por mí. Muy en el fondo pero estaba ahí y lo sentía. Nunca podíamos hablar bien sin terminar en malos términos. Peleándonos y gritándonos. Y eso también me destruía a mi.

Suspiro de película.

A pesar de tener corta edad sentía que el mundo empezaba a cambiar para intentarme hacer madurar. ¿O desde cuando el buscar un constante equilibrio en la vida puede considerarse cosa de adolescentes? Como sea. En la balanza acomodaba a mis amigos y familia. Todo el tiempo después de la escuela era para mi familia, aunque en realidad era mayormente para Edward. Nuestros intereses seguían siendo los mismo, bueno nos habíamos vuelto "maduros" pero todo seguía igual de sencillo como el viento, todo se volvió más divertido. De vez en cuando regresábamos a actuar como niños. Hacíamos la tarea, jugábamos, practicábamos, leíamos, o hasta bailábamos. Tonterías y más.

Él se había vuelto aun más estudioso, mejor en los coches (milagro) y todo un caballero. ¿Acaso ya mencione que se volvió más popular? Aunque eso lo hizo volverse más huraño, no le gustaba tener tanta atención sobre él como al resto de nosotros. Creó eso lo heredo de papá.

Yo, por otro lado, había cambiado suficiente o, bueno, lo necesario.

Por fin empezaba a actuar como una adolescente de mi edad, o algunos razgos. Mi madre y hermanas estaban plenamente orgullosas. Yo no sabía como sentirme exactamente. Era una transición por la cual todas pasaban y a penas la pude sentir, dejando del lado los principios de esta claro que esta. Llego un momento en el que verdaderamente me había adaptado. Ya no me vestía todos los días como si acabara de salir de un partido o algo así. Vestidos, faldas, shorts, jeans a la moda llenaban mi perchero; parte aun tenía mis recuerdos o lo mismo que mi ropa deportiva. Ahora tenía mejor sentido de humor, soy más sociable, definitivamente ya no era tímida y me volví lo que Edward gusta de llamar una princesa adolescente. No le veo el cambio malo; de niña a mujer solo hay un paso, la adolescencia. Yo la recibí con los brazos abiertos. Un cambio extremo había sucedido, pero para este entonces todos lo habíamos adoptado y estábamos felices con él. Mi familia y yo seguíamos siendo igual de unidos, solo que ahora había una Emma más femenina.

Sobre todas las cosas, mi hermano y yo seguíamos siendo mejor amigos. Él seguía siendo MI mundo feliz y no quería que eso NUNCA pero NUNCA.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Estoy emocionada que se acerca Bella y las complicaciones. **


	4. ¡Ugh! Sabor a fresa

**¡OW! Estoy empezando a recordar porque este era uno de mis Fanfics preferidos. **

**Agrego otra dedicatoria de Fanfic entero para Maryol Groff. Gracias. ¡Me hiciste el día entero!**

**Ahora, ya vamos empezando terreno complicado.**

* * *

**Emma POV**

_Verano / 16 años… _

Vamos Rose, deja de ser una niñita.- Le dije mientras le arrebataba su bolsa de dormir para meterla en su costal. Puso ambas manos en su cadera y me miró con una ceja levantada. - Ser es un palabra errónea, "actuar" estaría mejor. – Corregí.

Alice pegó un grito cuando enredo su pie en la correa del saco y fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo. Ambas reímos y ella nos fulminó con los ojos mientras Jasper la ayudaba a levantarse. Esperen... ¿Jasper? ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? ¿Cómo entro?

"…" – Me quede viéndole como si fuera un bicho extraño con tres cabezas. Se encogió de hombros antes de salir por la misma puerta por la que entró.

Suspiré. Rose y Alice ya estaban comploteando sobre cómo evitar ponerse esas horrorosas botas y poder llevar unos _pumas_ al viaje. Solté una carcajada cuando oí las barbaridades que estaban diciendo. Tome los tres sacos y los baje a la sala donde estaban el resto de las cosas. Seguía sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro cuando Carlisle entró a la sala seguido de Edward. Los dos se detuvieron en seco cuando me vieron, mi risa se me atoró en la garganta. Esperaba que no me preguntara de qué me reía. Rosalie y Alice ocultarían mis zapatos por todos un mes si las delataba.

Emma, cariño. ¿Piensas ir al bosque con esa falda? – Me preguntó Carlisle con la preocupación marcada en su bello rostro.

Le dedique una cálida sonrisa. – Claro papá. No tienes una idea de todo lo que puedo hacer con esta falda. – Le informe y me arrepentí al segundo de haber acabado. Cuatro gruñidos retumbaron por las paredes de la casa. Cada uno proveniente de los hombres de mi familia. Me sonrojé cuando Esme llego a la sala lista para regañarme. – Lo siento mucho, mamá. No quise decirlo así… lo juro. Me malinterpretaron. - Levante mis manos al aire. Era inocente de toda culpa, nunca pensé que mis palabras podrían tener doble sentido.

¡Ugh!- Todos nos giramos para ver a Emmett bajando por la escalera con una mirada asesina en mi. – Emma, ¿acaso quieres que me de un infarto? Quítate eso y ponte algo adecuado para perseguir a "Makenel" estoy seguro que para este entonces ya debe de haber una colonia entera de Makenelitos– me dijo entre dientes. Ahogue una risa.

Emmett, no pensarás seguir molestando a ese pobre mapache, ¿verdad?- Upss… Carlisle nos escuchó.

No es nada grave, sabes que solo nos divertimos un poco. Nunca lo lastimamos en realidad. ¡Solo lo queremos de mascota tú lo sabías desde que lo vimos, no quisiste traerlo y ahora tienes que sufrir las consecuencias! – Le grite antes de empezar a dar pequeños saltitos y apuntar en su dirección. Una risa estruendosa me acompaño en mis lloriqueos.

No hay discusión sobre el tema. Van a dejar al mapache en paz- Abrimos la boca para reclamar pero ni siquiera nos dejo hablar. – A él y toda su familia, si es que la tiene. Emma a cambiarse. Chicos terminen de subir las cosas al jeep.– Sentencio a toda la familia y di vuelta atrás para entrar de nuevo a la cocina.

Uff... – Exclamé exasperada mientras soplaba el mechón de pelo que se me había puesto enfrente de los ojos. Cambiarme. ¡Pero si estaba muy cómoda!

Hazlo.- Me amenazó Edward ¿Acaso le puedo negar algo a él? No, claro que no.

En el fondo él también nos quiere. - Exclamó Emmett mientras terminaba de subir las cosas. Levante una ceja ante su comentario. Nadie me miró. Mi padre nos quería pero… ¡Oh! Se refiere a Makenel. Eso lo explica todo.

Sabía que mis hermanos reprocharían lo suficiente como para darme un buen dolor de cabeza así que ni siquiera considere la idea de ponerme otra falda. Una malvada sonrisa se estiró por mis labios cuando recordé las compras del jueves. Me giré bruscamente y me fui en busca de Alice. Cuando llegué a su cuarto no estaban más ahí. ¿A dónde se fueron? No había señal de ninguna de las chicas, igual si… Detente Emma, ese enanito puede ser más intuitiva de lo que piensas… Suspiré por culpa de la frustración. Me quedé como idiota de brazos cruzados y viendo la puerta con ojos llenos de deseo.

¿Entrar o no entrar? He ahí el dilema. - Pegué un brinco al escuchar la suave voz. Tan pronto lo oí supe quien era. Edward se reía de mi expresión. Se acercó con paso lento y tomo una de mis manos, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que la había puesto sobre mi corazón. Jugó con mis dedos hasta que escuchamos mis respiraciones adecuarse a su ritmo normal– ¿Lista para la maldad del día?- Sabía que en realidad no me estaba preguntado eso, quería saber que era lo que haríamos.

Mi sonrisa se agrando de mejilla a mejilla, me respondió con una todavía más grande. Le expliqué el plan tan pronto pasaba por mi mente. Podía ver como por sus ojos pasaban las mismas ideas de las que estaba hablando. Edward y yo teníamos una relación un poco extraña, cualquiera que no nos conociera diría que somos una hermosa pareja.

Los que si nos conocen saben que dejarnos juntos es como prepararse para el Apocalipsis o el mismo infierno. Edward y yo éramos los mejores amigos del mundo, no podía vivir sin él y me alegraba saber que él no podía vivir sin mí. Nos completábamos a la perfección. No necesitábamos a nadie más para poder ser felices. Nuestros gustos, nos hacían compatibles. La música, los alimentos, las alergias, había tanto que nos juntaba. Una de esas cosas era la lectura de mentes. Siempre lo negaba pero sentía que era la única forma como siempre entendía las pláticas silenciosas o las cosas que trataba de decirle con la mirada. Es como si él tuviera una parte de mí y yo una de él. Sonaba gracioso si lo ponías de ese modo.

Tan pronto acabe de hablar, tan pronto como nos infiltramos al cuarto de Alice. Una vez dentro una voz nos llamó. Jasper. Nos congelamos justo donde estábamos, justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, un silbido me atrajo a la ventana. Me asomé para ver el jardín vacío, seguido de eso un radio salió disparado de la nada y fue a parar entre mis dos ojos. Con un muy leve "¡Ouch!" tome el objeto antes de regresar a donde Edward seguía sin siquiera parpadear.

¿Un radio? – Susurré antes de que el aparato en mis manos cobrara vida.

"_Osiloko aquí, ¿me copian?" _La voz de Emmett salió por la bocina _"Ojo verde – Alfonsina, ¿me copian? Contesten" _Tome el radio con frustración. ¿Alfonsina? ¿Pero que se creía?

"_Emma y Eddie aquí, ¿Quién mas allá? Osibobo sé que no estás solo, ¿Emo boy está contigo?" _Edward rodo los ojos ante la sonrisa que le dedique, era la única que tenia permitido decirle Eddie. Era eso o lo mala que era para poner apodos. Me despeino con un gesto dulce, le saque la lengua.

"_Alfonsina, le falto el cambio, cambio…" _un pitido retumbo de las bocinas impidiéndome hablar. Emmett no había soltado el botón._ "Eddie... pero que imbécil. Te dije que deberíamos haberlos llamado Pantolina rosa y nerdazo" _

¡¿Qué QUE?! – Gritamos Edward y yo. Emmett debía estar pero si loco para este entonces o por lo menos debería estar en el hospital. ¿Qué acaso nadie nunca me iba a dejar olvidar mi incidente de las pantis rosas?, ¿Acaso no había algo más humillante? No sé, algo así como caerse enfrente de todos mientras estabas arriba de un escenario, escupirle gelatina al cumpleañero, patear un naranja y accidentalmente golpear a tu maestro de historia en la cabeza. Creo que no. Todas habían sido obra y magia mía. Era mejor arrepentirme de no usar ropa interior negra a pasar el resto de mi vida con un estúpido apodo como "juicy-teach" Nunca olvidare mi cinco en el semestral de historia. Era una buena alumna con mala suerte.

Edward me arrebató el radio y corrió hacia la ventana. Jasper y mi hermano tamaño oso estaban doblándose de risa en el jardín. Me indicó que retrocediera y lo hice llena de duda. Me guiño un ojo mientras se acomodaba como si fuera a lanzar. Tan pronto me di cuenta de lo que hacía, mi radio ya estaba a medio camino y en dirección a la cara de Emmett. Nos tiramos al suelo cuando escuchamos a un muy furioso hermano mayor y a un rebosante Jasper. Sabíamos que vendrían a buscarnos, aún en el suelo fuimos capaces de distinguir que ya no seguían en el jardín. Pecho tierra, si eso. Me giré para darme cuenta de que Edward ya estaba casi fuera del cuarto. Lo seguí tan pronto me aseguré de haber tomado la prenda que estaba buscando. Cuando pensé que no podíamos haber tenido una victoria más sabrosa un regalito me cayó en la cabeza.

_¡Que asco! _Pensé.

Rose lloraba de tanto reír mientras Alice ponía sus manos en su cadera y esperaba por una explicación. Me levanté lentamente para evitar escurrir más la viscosa sustancia. ¿Sirvió? No. El suelo estaba ya lleno de la misma viscosidad que tenia pegada al pelo. Me paré pero regresé al instante al suelo, me caí de sentón mientras toda mi familia trataba de agarrarme de los brazos. Para mi desgracia nadie me salvo. Hasta que estuve llena hasta por los codos me di cuenta de que era lo que me manchaba, helado de fresa _natural_….

¡Alice! – chillé antes de taparme la boca y tratar de salir corriendo al baño. Fue inútil puesto que caí por lo menos tres veces más antes de decidir cuál era la manera más fácil, arrastrarme. Llegué justo a tiempo para vaciar mi desayuno en el escusado. Cinco segundos después unas manos me empezaron a masajear la espalda, frotando pequeños círculos en ella. Estaba agradecida de tener a Edward aquí conmigo. Cuando estuve segura de poder levantar la cara sin regresar más jugos gástricos, vi a un Edward preocupado.

Tocó con cariño mis mejillas y me di cuenta de que había estado llorando. Me besó la frente y se paró para abrir la ducha y salir por unas toallas. Cuando salió por la puerta fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta del dolor que me provocaban los golpes propiciados por las caídas.

Mi hermano regresó del pasillo con un semblante enojado, le sonreí y su ceño se aflojó un poco. Me entregó las toallas y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Era un milagro, mi milagro personal.

**Edward POV**

Emma empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos en el asiento de atrás. No eran tranquilos, era como si estuviera ansiosa por algo.

"…"-.

Acomode el retrovisor para poder verla mejor, se dio cuenta de que la observaba y desvió la mirada. Levanté una ceja mientras me aclaraba la garganta.

Emma…- La llamé. Me dirigió la misma mirada llena de vergüenza y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. –Entendido.– Le informe. Cinco minutos después habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, una cafetería con un baño. – Fuera de aquí.– Ni siquiera vi cuando salió del coche. Esme soltó unas risitas tranquilas. Suspiré y me deje caer en mi asiento. Cerré mis ojos cuando vi a Emmett estacionarse del otro lado a nuestro jeep.

Había sido un viaje tranquilo. Las primeras dos horas nos había costado mucho mantenernos callados, Carlisle venía con Esme, Emma y yo. Los cuatro adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas estaban en el jeep de Emmett. Lo cual significaba, traes a tu padre, mantente callado mientras intenta recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido estando en el hospital.

Alguien golpeo la puerta del jeep y pude reconocer de inmediato quien era el maldito molesto. Emmett se rió y dejo de enfadar. Apreté el puente de mi nariz mientras contaba las respiraciones que daba. Aun estaba molesto con Alice y Rosalie. Nada que mis hermanos pudieran decir en su defensa me harían cambiar de parecer.

La enana y la súper modelo nos habían cachado a Emma y a mí saliendo del cuarto. Nos habían descubierto inclusive antes de que estuviéramos fuera, querían vengarse de nosotros. ¿Cómo? Llenándonos de helado… Ninguna de las dos había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para recordar que Emma y yo éramos alérgicos a la fresa, el helado favorito de Esme. Al principio pensé que me moriría del asco o peor aún, me asfixiaría por una garganta cerrada. Todo valió un engabanado rábano cuando vi a mi Emma retorcerse en el suelo como pez fuera del agua. Ambos queríamos vomitar pero deje que ella pasara primero, apenas y llegó. Estaba hecha un desastre cuando fui a supervisarla, todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en helado y estaba sollozando por los golpes que se debió haber dado.

No me sorprendió que me reconociera cuando trate de reconfortarla, Emma y yo éramos un caso diferente. Era como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Podía escuchar sus estrepitosos gritos al otro lado del campus; sabía cuando se sentía bien o mal; sabía de quien cuidarla, como animarla, que regalarle en su cumpleaños, como pasar el tiempo con ella. Gracias a esta extrañar conexión fue que hace un par de años empecé a dudar sobre nuestra relación.

Dos semanas lejos de ella y me di cuenta de la cruda realidad.

Estaba enamorado de ella. Mis hermanos me habían puesto el ejemplo de que no había nada de malo en ello. No éramos familia sanguínea. Después de sentarme a hablar en ese dichoso campamento con mis hermanos sobre esto, me había quedado todo claro. La amaba. Mi Emma era la única que me entendía, con quien podía pasar una vida entera y seguir sintiéndome bien,_ excelente_. Emma era la mejor mujer que jamás pude pedir. Y por milagro, era la única de mis familiares que no disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento, al contrario, sufría conmigo. Realmente nos entendíamos.

He querido decírselo desde el momento en el que me enteré de ello pero las cosas se complicaron de un modo algo extraño. Fue extremadamente incomodo hablar con ella o siquiera mirarla a mi regreso. No solo por el nuevo descubrimiento de mis sentimientos, sino por el nacimiento de otros. Era un hombre, no me podía culpar. Mi _hermana_ había cambiado, crecido y todavía mejorado. Para mí siempre había sido el ser más perfecto pero cuando la volví a ver, cuando me di cuenta de su cambio a la pubertad, mis hormonas cobraron vida. Emma se transformó en una bella mujer que cada vez que posaba mis ojos en ella una sonrisa se escapaba de mi control y se pintaba en mis labios, el aire comenzaba a hacer fuga y mi corazón tiraba a correr un maratón completo. Era una mujer que me tenía atrapado. Solo para ella.

Sonreí cuando escuché a todos regresar a su lugar. Abrí los ojos. Vi a mi madre y Emma en los asientos traseros. La última tenía los pulgares levantados indicándome que todo estaba listo. Mi sonrisa se agrandó cuando ella me contestó con una igual de grande a la que tenían anteriormente.

Ella era mi Emma y la querría para siempre, nada de eso iba a cambiar… Con suerte y regresando de este viaje podría dejar de llamarla mi hermana, para llamarla mi mujer.

* * *

**Oh gosh. **


	5. Campamento: ¡Corre Emmett!

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué creen? **

**Les traigo un capítulo súper larguísimo. Disfruten.**

* * *

**Emma POV**

_Verano/ 16 años_

¡Ja! Toma eso Emmett, justo a medio tr… – No termine mi cantito de victoria porque mi madre me interrumpió.

¡Emmabel Cullen! Más te vale ir cuidando ese vocabulario. - Pero Edward la interrumpió a ella.

Esme, déjalo ir. Está en plena adolescencia.- Por fin recupere la palabra.

¡Hey! – Me quejé sobre el tema. ¿Acaso tengo que gritar el típico "Estoy aquí" para que se detuvieran? Después de todo no era tan mala palabra, no era como si hubiera dicho…- ¡BASTARDO! ¡Ese era mi atajo!- Le grité a mi hermano aún sabiendo que no me podía escuchar. Piqué con desesperación la pantalla de mi consola sin lograr resultado alguno. ¡Maldito bastardo, de ninguna forma me iba a ganar mis honguitos!

¡EMMABEL CULLEN, ESTAS CASTIGADA DOS SEMANAS ENTERAS SIN BALONES, REDES O TODO LO QUE IMPLIQUE DEPORTE ALGUNO, SEÑORITA!– Diablos, esto no era nada bueno.

Pero… pero – Traté de reprochar pero me callé al instante que vi la cara de Esme, estaba horrorosamente roja. Todos volteamos a ver mi consola cuando se escuchó una canción bastantemente deprimente. Había perdido, el mal parido de Emmett se había salido con la suya. Ni siquiera pensé en quejarme. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía mi madre me aventaría furiosa del jeep y no se arrepentiría para nada. No tenía idea de cómo pero tampoco quería presionarla. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba segura que en cualquier momento le saldría espuma blanca de la boca.

Me senté de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido. No era justo, tenia partido de beisbol regresando del campamento y ahora podría ver a Emmett no solo regodeándose por ganarme en el estúpido jueguito si no que también estaría feliz de poder jugar un partido en el que no le pudiera ganar, _en donde ni siquiera podría jugar. _Refunfuñe para mis adentros.

Pasaron veinte minutos y seguíamos sin hablarnos. Edward traía puesto su ipod. Cantaba su canción favorita, lo supe porque estaba moviendo la cabeza tal y como lo hacía siempre que la escuchaba. Su pelo, que ya estaba un poco más largo de lo normal, se movía al ritmo del aire para luego moverse conforme el movimiento que hacia Eddie. Era gracioso ver como mechones de su pelo cubrían sus ojos, me daban ganas de quitárselos con cuidado, acariciar su frente en el proceso y tal vez después de todo eso depositar un pequeño beso, adoraba la chispa que se prendía en sus ojos cuando hacían eso. _Adoraba todo de Edward_. También podía actuar como una _hermana_ normal y jalarlo todo hacia abajo para que no viera nada. Solté una risita que solo hizo que mi madre me viera como si hubiera perdido un tornillo. No tenía ni idea de cuantos me hacían falta.

Mamá seguía viendo hacia la ventana mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por ignorarme. Papá, bueno, él era otro caso diferente. Estaba dormido y dudaba que se fuera a despertar pronto. Me recordaba a Emmett cuando éramos más chicos, me encantaba picar al chico con una varita y lo repetía cada 15 minutos para a asegurarme de que siguiera vivo. Era horrible cuando roncaba, salía corriendo sin siquiera haberme detenido a pensar que era mi hermano el que producía ese sonido, solo pensaba con temor un "Me va a comer". Niños.

Cerré los ojos y recargue mi rostro en la ventana, podía sentir como mi cara se iba resbalando por todo el vidrio. Después de cuatro intentos logre quedarme pegada como chicle a la ventana. Me frustraba este silencio. ¿Acaso nadie tenía algo que contar? ¿Alguna broma, anécdota, chiste malo? ¿Algo?

Entreabrí los ojos para espiar a Edward. No pude ver nada porque mis larguísimas pestañas se habían atorado entre sí. _Otra vez no. Por favor_; pensé para mí misma. Tenía pestañas tan largas pero tan largas que se entrelazaban unas con las otras y me impedían abrir los ojos. Alice me había convencido de darme solo una retocada y no quería arruinarlo metiendo mis dedos en el trabajo pero era imposible deshacer el enredo. Trate de tocar para ver si con una simple rozada se soltaban pero no podía. No me di cuenta que estaba haciendo caras raras mientras intentaba liberarme hasta que oí a Edward doblarse de la risa.

¡Basta! Emma, deja de hacer eso si no quieres que choque.– Me reprochó entre risas.

Sonreí avergonzada, no planeaba que nadie me pusiera atención, mucho menos él. –Ash.- Fue lo único prudente que se me ocurrió decir para no avergonzarme más. Mire por el retrovisor a Edward que ahora se mordía el labio para aguantarse la risa. Fue hasta que vi sus ojos comúnmente llenos de cariño ser invadidos por un destello peligroso de burla cuando me di cuenta de que quería decirme algo.– Dilo.- Le ordené con el mejor tono enfadado que pude.

¡Pareces un lindo gatito peleando con sus bigotes! – Se burló con extremo cariño de mi. ¿Eh? Esperaba algo mucho peor. ¿Qué clase de burla era esa?

Suspiré girando los ojos dramáticamente, después del extraño cumplido todos volvieron a su asunto. Subí los pies al asiento y me hice bolita mientras me preparaba para echarme una siesta. No fue para nada fructífero. No pude ni siquiera concentrarme en el leve sonido de mis respiraciones, tenía demasiada energía como para mantenerme quieta. Juro que tome mis medicinas, no había razón alguna para asustarse, era simple energía no hiperactividad. Trate de enfocarme a pensar en algo tranquilo, irónicamente.

Estaba emocionadísima, iba a estar de campamento con toda mi familia. Rose y Emmett estaban de regreso de su largo viaje por Sudáfrica. -Lo sé. ¿Cómo es posible que Emmett y Rose se puedan ir de viaje solos mientras yo no puedo ir ni a la casa de Ángela sin que alguien me acompañe? Era una completa injusticia. Esperaba que mis padres fueran iguales conmigo cuando tuviera 19. ¡Esperaba que fueran así conmigo si tuviera un novio igual de ninfómano que mi hermano mayor! Nunca se habían ido tanto tiempo, al menos lejos de mí. La familia ya estaba acostumbrada. Nuestro último viaje había sido a Argentina por dos largos meses. Alice y yo no podíamos dejar escapar la oportunidad de tener una gran hacienda en otro país que no fuera el nuestro, además que papá quería ver a un gran y _viejo _amigo que conoció en un congreso de medicina, aburrido.

No ha sido el único país donde hemos residido. A lo largo de mi corta hemos vivido en Londres, Francia, Dubái, Tokio, Alemania, Turquía, Venecia, México, Brasil, Argentina, Colombia y Venezuela. ¿Ya mencione Chile? En fin, nos habíamos decidido quedar en Forks porque por fin encontramos un lugar donde nos sentíamos cómodos. Además de que ya extrañábamos nuestro país y todo lo que conllevaba. El clima, las personas tan agradables, la privacidad que un pequeño pueblo puede ofrecer… Era perfecto para esta familia. Bueno, tal vez el último punto no era de todo correcto. Podía que mucha gente indeseada estuviera alejada de nosotros porque vivíamos en un pueblito pero el mismo pueblito podía llegar a ser caótico entre ellos. Sin embargo, lo preferíamos por sobre todas las cosas.

Las llantas del jeep hicieron un cambio leve en el sonido del aire cuando entraron a la tierra. Un momento. ¿Tierra? El coche se sacudió un poco más y una plasta de lodo fue a parar a las puertas de esté. Me salpicó manchándome un poco la mejilla. ¿Lodo? Eso quiere decir una cosa.

¡Llegamos!- Gritamos todos los Cullen al mismo tiempo. Mamá había abandonado su rabieta conmigo y estaba que explotaba de la emoción.

Brinque fuera del jeep y deje escapar un fuerte suspiro. El sol quemaba la piel desnuda de mis brazos y parte de mi espalda. Sentía unas peculiares cosquillas cada vez que el sol alcanzaba una nueva parte de mi piel. Se sentía bien, _tan bien._ Me giré para ver que no era la única que disfrutaba de la sensación. Emmett ya estaba tumbado en el suelo con lentes de sol puestos y una enorme estúpida sonrisa. Rose y Alice ya se habían aplicado la cantidad necesaria de bloqueador y estaban felices de poder usar sus nuevos lentes de sol. Todos teníamos un par nuevo. Gracias Alice.

Papá y mamá estaban empezando a recorrer el pequeño camino que daba al lago, nuestro lugar favorito para acampar. Jasper y Edward, bueno ellos eran otro caso entero. Estaban desempacando. Me reí en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Un pequeño bultillo hizo que me tropezará y fuera a caer encima de las maletas. ¡Nunca había sido torpe! Esto debía y definitivamente era obra de alguien. Enfoque mi vista al lugar de donde había venido y vi un montón de piñas. Mire a Jasper y este se encogió de hombros y señalo a Emmett. Pero si por supuesto, _Emmett. _Eso me hizo recordar al maldito bastardo que me había ganado, pero que coincidencia. ¡Era el mismo!

Me paré de donde estaba y tome unas siete u ocho piñas, las más grandes que había. Me coloqué a unos dos metros de donde estaba Emmett tirado y me preparé para lanzar.

Hey, Idiota. – Lo llamé con una sonrisa malévola revoloteando por mis labios. "¿Si?" me contesto aun sin moverse un centímetro o molestarse en abrir los ojos. – ¡Esto es por mi atajo y mis honguitos!– Le grité antes de lanzar la piña más grande y pesada a su pequeño_ compañero_. Un general "¡Ouch!" se escuchó cuando le di en el blanco, acto seguido empecé a lanzarle todas mis municiones anotando justo donde tenía planeado. Cara y debilidad. Cuando intento regresármelas solo lograba mandarlas lejos o pegarle a las puertas del jeep. Reí mientras salía corriendo para adentrarme al bosque, jamás me alcanzaría ahí. No creo que siquiera se haya tomado la molestia de seguirme pero era mejor prevenir. Me trepe a un árbol y me dispuse a espiar. Estaba recargado contra el jeep maldiciendo el momento en el que me enseñó a jugar dardos. Toda mi buena puntería se debía a él, eso y a la ardua practica.

Después de uso cuantos minutos vi como Edward se paseaba de un lado a otro con el gesto de afligido. Se había empezado a preocupar por qué no salía del bosque. Me sentí mal por él, no me gustaba ser la causante de su pena. Mucho menos me gustaba si era algo tan simple. Edward se merecía algo mejor, mucho mejor que lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Sabía que Edward seguía enojado con mis hermanos y por supuesto, no le agradaba que lo dejara solo con ellos. Este se suponía que iba a ser un viaje tranquilo pero desde el incidente del helado entendimos que sería lo contrario.

Empecé a bajar con cuidado el pino, este tenía muchas ramas y me impedía bajar tan rápido como había subido. Me quedé congelada en mi lugar cuando escuche la voz de Jasper venir hacia acá. Emmett y él venían discutiendo la dirección que pude haber tomado, ambos sabían que mamá y yo estábamos en estado de pelea, si no es que podemos llamarle "guerra", así que por obvias razones yo no estaría con mis padres en este momento.

Seguí mi rumbo hacia abajo con excesivo cuidado, planeaba asustarlos. Mi venganza aun no había terminado. Estaba a punto de librarme de todas estas ramas cuando un peculiar chillido llamo mi atención. Una pequeña ardilla estaba llorando unas tres ramas más arriba de mi cabeza, mis instintos de Tarzán me hicieron regresar por ella. Malísima idea. Mi tenis, junto con mi pie, se atoró en una de las ramas impidiéndome continuar. Frustrada trate de jalar una, dos, tres veces pero no salía. Cinco, seis, siete… veinte y nada. Pegué un grito de enojo mientras golpeaba una de las ramas con mis puños. Después todo sucedió en menos de medio segundo. La ardillita se calló y yo perdí mi equilibrio. Me movía para atrás y para adelante, de un lado a otro, pero no me caía. En un intento desesperado trate de aferrarme a unas hojas pero una espina se me atoro en la palma de mi mano y grite de dolor. Me fui para atrás pero no caí. Esperaba escuchar el ruido sordo de mi caída, el dolor increíble de haberme roto algún hueso pero nada. Quede boca abajo colgando solo de mi pie.

Absoluto silencio, fue remplazado por mi voz gritando blasfemias debido a que un fuerte dolor empezó a punzar en el pie que tenía atorado. ¡ATORADO! Grité por ayuda, estaba empezando a marearme y sabía que los bobos de mis hermanos estaban por aquí. Cinco segundos después mis gritos se transformaron en susurros. Sentí un cuerpo moviéndose por mi pierna. Levante la cabeza para ver a una ardilla descendiendo por mi cuerpo.

Esto debe ser una broma pesada.- Exclamé en voz alta.

No podía ser posible que tuviera tan mala suerte en un solo día. Primero el helado, después las vacunas de alergias, luego estarme aguantando todo el camino, perder en mi juego, estar castigada, atorada en un árbol y ahora un horrorosa ardilla estaba disfrutando de un tour privado por mi cuerpo. Al llegar a mi cintura la pequeña monstruosidad perdió el equilibrio y trató, al igual que yo, de buscar algo en que sostenerse. Engancho sus maldosas patitas en mi playera y tiró de ella quedando completamente colgada. _Maldita ardilla, no me vas a quitar mi playera_, pensé. Empecé a retorcerme como pude o lo mismo que como gusano, sacudiendo a la ardilla conmigo. Esta estaba fuertemente agarrada a mi ropa y solo lograba bajarla más. Hubo un punto en que la ardilla y yo nos cansamos de pelear y dejamos de forcejear. Mi playera ahora cubría toda mi cara y la maldita ardilla estaba atorando sus patas traseras en mi pelo. Por pura frustración estrellé mi cabeza contra el árbol y la porquería de animal por fin cayó al suelo.

¡Ouch! – Grité cuando sentí y me di cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer. Unas risas rompieron mi concentración. Por todo lo que es sano y cuerdo en este planeta, las conocía perfectamente. Cada una de ellas. Emmett, Jasper, Adam y Ben. Esto NO podía estar pasándome. Sentí unas cálidas manos tocar mi cintura y enrojecí al instante. Las conocía casi tan bien como conocía las de Edward.

¿Ayuda? – Me preguntó una seductora voz. Antes de poder responder Edward hizo acto de presencia.

¡¿QUE?! ¿Emma? ¿Qué…qué… qué paso? - ¿ACASO ESTO IRIA PEOR? Estaba enfrente de cinco hombres, de cabeza, semi desnuda, con un dolor horrible en el pie, nauseas increíblemente fuertes, dolor de cabeza, y posiblemente, muy posiblemente el chico del que estoy enamorada desde que tengo conciencia de este tipo de asuntos, o que por fin lo acepte, me este viendo.

¡BOLA DE IMBECILES QUE SE HACEN LLAMAR MIS HERMANOS BÁJENME DE AQUI! – Les grite con verdadero enfado.

Nunca exponía a Edward o a alguien que no fuera de la familia a mi enojo tipo bruja malvada. Siempre lo tenía reservado para mi madre y sus peleas o para Emmett y todas sus bromas estúpidas. Traté de respirar profundamente mientras dejaba que mis parientes, ahora estaba lo suficientemente enojada para llamarlos hermanos, me bajaran de este maldito pino. No me di cuenta de que no habían sido _todos_ mis hermanos los que me habían bajado hasta que me acomode la playera. Estaba tan furiosa que no me había dado cuenta de que esas cálidas manos jamás se habían separado de mi. Me giré con la boca abierta cuando vi a Emmett ahogando sus risas con una mano a unos cuatro metros enfrente de mí. Adam me veía con expresión divertida. Me sonrojé y trate de arreglar mi pelo y ropa para no pasar una vergüenza mayor frente a él. Fue entonces que noté a Edward y su cara distorcionada del enojo. Le sonreí pero pareció no haberme notado. Seguía con el rostro deformado en una mueca de verdadero enojo mientras veía a todos y a nadie en particular. Sintiéndome de lo peor les di las gracias.

No hay de qué. – Me dijo Adam con calma. Era un milagro que ni él ni su hermano se estuvieran riendo de mí. Emmett reventó en ese momento señalándome.

¡Pero claro que hay de que!- Gritó. -Solo mírala.– ¡Era hombr O! Una furia asesina que tenía tiempo amenazando con salir me inundó el cuerpo y una mirada que traspasaba al mismo infierno se hizo lugar en mis pupilas. El mayor de mis hermanos se cayó en el preciso momento en que apunte mi vista a él.

¡EMMETT MALDITO CULLEN! MÁS TE VALE QUE CORRAS BASTARDO MAL PARIDO ANTES DE QUE PONGAS MIS MANOS EN TI Y MI PIE EN TU ASQUEROSO… – Salí corriendo tan pronto como él lo hizo. Mi madre me mataría tan pronto como me viera seguir al futuro difunto o tan solo con que me haya escuchado.

**Edward POV**

TU ASQUEROSO…. – No otra vez.

¡Emma! – Grite con el corazón en la garganta pero ni siquiera me escuchó. Había salido disparada detrás del estúpido de mi hermano.

No podía evitar preocuparme por ella. Aunque nunca haya sido torpe, y se destacara por ser lo contrario, ágil y rápida, mi mente divagaba imaginando diferentes escenarios y diferentes accidentes en los que se podía ver involucrada. Se suponía que el bosque no sería problema para la ganadora de la medalla de oro en 300 metros con obstáculos. No obstante mi corazón se estaba volviendo loco al escuchar sus trote alejarse más de mi lado.

Tres hombres aun estaban a mi lado. Tenía un serio problema con uno de ellos y Jasper lo había notado al instante. Tenía el mismo problemas solo que no de tan intenso modo. Sabía que sería descortés y estúpido no saludarlos pero mis instintos me decían que mejor le arrancara las manos a uno de ellos.- Adam- Dije cortante y con verdadero asco. Debió notarlo, todos, pero pareció ignorarlo. _Hipócrita_. Estiré mi mano. Él la tomo y sacudió con la suya. Una sonrisa educada apareció en su rostro. La presencia de este chico me calaba hasta los huesos. En cambio a su hermano.

¡Edward! ¡Pequeño infante!– Me gritó Ben mientras corría a abrazarme. Por más que hui me logró atrapar, envolvió mi cabeza con uno de sus brazos y con su mano contraria empezó a golpearme el cráneo. –Mírate nada más, no has cambiado nada. Ese cráneo sigue igual de lleno como siempre.– Sonreí, esa era su estúpida forma de decirme un cumplido. –Jasper, ¿acaso el pequeño Eddie sigue siendo un nerdazo?– Bueno siempre me quedó claro el porqué era el mejor amigo de Emmett. Los dos eran iguales de retrasado. Una punzada de coraje me recorrió el cuerpo. Cuanta diferencia había entre que este bueno para nada me dijera Eddie a que mi dulce Emma lo pronunciara. Me gustaba más su alegre y cariñosa voz. Me gustaba más ella. Me gustaba ella.

Chicos se está haciendo tarde.- Jasper nos avisó y las cuatro cabezas volteamos a ver el cielo cambiar de un tranquilo azul a un divino tono de naranjas y rojos para confirmar las palabras. Me decepcione cuando caí en la cuenta de todas las actividades que no habíamos hecho. Teníamos planeado casi todo el campamento pero con eso del incidente del helado y posteriormente las vacunas nos habíamos retrasado casi tres horas enteras. La mañana se nos había ido en Forks y la tarde en el trayecto al bosque. Todos habíamos querido un cambio de ambiente, quisimos irnos a un bosque soleado y un lago tibio, no congelarnos bajos las nubes de nuestro pequeño pueblo por lo tanto era bastante alejado de la península Olímpica.

Debemos irnos con los demás.– Pensé en voz alta. Desgraciadamente todos asintieron, no importo que solo estuviera viendo a mi hermano.

Lo peor ocurrió después.

Adam, Ben ¿Nos acompañan? – Preguntó Jasper. Dos malditas sonrisas me hicieron ver que si lo harían.

Los tuve que guiar hacia el lugar seleccionado. Antes de venir a buscar a Emma, que para este entonces ya debe estar enterrando el cuerpo muerto de Emmett para borrar toda evidencia, fui a ver donde se habían instalado mis padres. No me sorprendió que fuera a las orillas del lago. Siempre nos quedábamos ahí. Guie al resto de los chicos hacia nuestro campamento. Jasper, por supuesto, me reprendía con la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que trataba de perder a uno que otro integrante de la caminata.

Al llegar pude ver a un sonriente y más despierto Carlisle acomodando la leña. Lo detuve con la mirada, siempre había sido nuestro trabajo prender la fogata, no podíamos romper la tradición. El difunto Emmett y Jasper se adentraban en el bosque para regresar con unas cuantas ramas mientras que Emma llegaba casi con cuatro troncos listo para ser prendidos. Después mis bobos hermanos luchaban por prenderla mientras Emma y yo terminábamos de armar las casas de campaña. Cuando la comida estaba lista para ser calentada y Rosalie le gritaba a Emmett por ser un inútil, mi Emma y yo prendíamos la fogata poniendo paz a la familia. Prácticamente ella y yo hacíamos todo. Sonreí cuando vi a Alice y Rosalie hacer el trabajo de sus parejas.

Creo que eso nos lo dejan.- No termine de hablar.

A nosotros- Me interrumpió Adam agachándose a un lado de Alice y pidiéndole lo que fuera que tenía en la mano. Era en serio, ¿un perfume? Solo Alice quería cambiar el olor del humo proveniente de la fogata. Un muy molesto duendecillo debatió apasionadamente con Adam para que la dejara seguir con su trabajo pero terminó ganando el estúpido y mi hermana indignada se paró y se marcho lejos de ahí.

Momentos después mi madre lo llamó. -Adam, cariño. Ven acá a saludarme.– Él y su hermano hicieron su camino hacia mis padres. Alice regreso corriendo a la fogata. Me agaché y le ofrecí ayuda. Esta vez de muy buen ánimo se levantó y me dejó prender la fogata. Una sonrisa fugaz se escapó por mis labios, una sonrisa triste. Siempre que veía la primera llama destellar en los troncos se oía un "¡Hurra!" de parte de mi Emma. La extrañaba y demasiado. No me quería preocupar, sabía que estaría con Emmett y entre ellos dos eran capaces de llegar aquí. Ella sola lo era pero estaba seguro de que no abandonaría a Emmett a medio bosque.

Los chicos, para mi maldita desgracia y por la insistencia de mis padres, se quedaron a cenar con nosotros. Prepararon unos simples hot dogs. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de participar en nada. Primeramente porque no veía la forma de iniciar el campamento sin Emma. Segundo, porque había intrusos rodeándonos. Ya estaba oscuro y por supuesto, Emma y Emmett no habían llegado aún. Era la tercera vez que intentaba salir en su búsqueda pero mi madre me había detenido. Todos creían que Emma era capaz de llegar y que traería al inútil de Emmett con ella.

Mientras le replicaba a mi madre me di cuenta de que no era el único que quería salir en su búsqueda, lo que me puso todavía peor. Adam había hecho ademan de acompañarme en todos mis intentos. Estaba preocupado. No le había dado ni un solo mordisco. Lo había visto en competencias de comida con Emmett y Ben y sabia que no era un chico de boca pequeña. Cada tantos minutos tanto su vista como su atención se desviaban de la plática para ver con ojos deseosos al bosque. Entonces yo estaba jodidamente preocupado. Mi ceño se frunció, casi partiéndome la cara. El muy imbécil estaba esperando a MI Emma salir del bosque. Una punzada, a la que esperaba no empezar a acostumbrarme, fuerte se descargo en mi pecho. "_Celos"_ me susurro Alice, que también veía a Adam y su ataque de nervios. No le quise preguntar nada por miedo a su respuesta. Por su rostro y su mirada de cero conformidad, además de actos pasados, sabía que tampoco era de su agrado y que de seguro, conociéndola, estaba tramando algo malo.

Por desgracia anteriormente había experimentado los celos… nunca con Alice, ya que confiaba plenamente en Jasper. Ni con Rosalie que se había vuelto parte de la familia desde que empezó a salir con Emmett. Apenas llegaba a un leve enojo cuando escuchaba un comentario inapropiado de ella o alguien viéndola de forma inapropiada, como con cualquier dama. La cuidaba como lo hacía con el duendecillo, como a mis hermanas pero jamás como a… Emma. Ella era arena de otra playa. Un expediente de celos totalmente diferente. Los había sentido desde hace tanto que parecía ser una penitencia de nacimiento. ¡Desde pequeña me torturaban de tal modo! Y conforme crecía, peor se ponía la cosa. Los celos también lo hacían.

Aun recuerdo ese espantoso día cuando llegamos a la escuela, cuando solo tenía trece años. Desde ese mismo momento los estudiantes de mi sexo ya no solo la veían como a una niña en extremo preciosa, ahora pensaba _mucho más_ de ella. Solté un leve rugido y mi familia me vio como si hubiera algo que estuviera realmente mal conmigo.

Lo siento. – Me disculpé y Jasper me vio como si no tuviera más remedio. Realmente me creía loco.

¿Y no lo estaba? Solo por ella

Suspiré frustrado. Había sido muy difícil llevar el tema de los celos a lo largo de estos años. Fueron aun peor cuando me enteré de que estaba enamorado de ella, ni siquiera podían pedirle la hora porque ya estarían en seria bronca conmigo. Conforme paso esa etapa se aligeró en un sentido pero agrandó en otro. Mi Emma empezó a gustar de ellos. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría pero nunca llegamos a imaginarnos que sufriríamos tanto. Yo, mi padre y mis hermanos. Sobre todo yo. Los fans de mi hermana nos habían sacado canas verdes. Me habían hecho querer arrancarme todo el pelo. Nunca faltaban los ramos de flores el 14 de febrero, el montón de peluches en su cumpleaños, las tarjetas en navidad. Ella, Alice y Rose habían dedicado un cuarto entero para los regalos de sus admiradores. Rose y Allie también recibían pero no tantos y todos los que tenían iban a parar a la basura para evitar pleito con mis hermanos y muchas veces me hubiera gustado que Emma tomara la misma decisión. Nunca me había dejado entrar a ver su cuarto de regalos y yo lo había agradecido y a la vez no. Ninguno de los dos queríamos que yo sufriera un ataque al corazón y claramente podía evitarlo de ese modo pero si entraba… podía dejar caer mucho alcohol y con un cerrillo hubiera bastado.

Emma nunca había tenido citas. O al menos así no las llamaba ella. Había salido, sin embargo ella nunca había correspondido sus sentimientos. O eso es lo que ella decía y yo tan firmemente quería creer. Se suponía que solo había sido para provar algo diferente de lo que todos hablaban en nuestra edad, para divertirse. Lo malo, o bueno dependiendo de cómo lo vieramos, es que ella me tenía tanta confianza que sin dudar me había confiado su verdadero gusto hacía alguien. Claro esta que sin tener ni la menor idea de lo mucho que me había dolido que lo hiciera. Traté de un modo u otro de esconder la expresión de mi cara pero algo la alentó a no volver a hacerlo jamás. De nuevo agradezco y reniego. Me vuelve loco el saber que le gusta alguien pero me da miedo saber quién es. Al mismo tiempo quiero saber para de una buena vez por todas poder echar su cuerpo por un canal.

Tenía miedo de que mi peor pesadilla se volviera realidad. Mi pesadilla se dividía en dos. La primera era que algún hombre, el que fuera, le correspondiera. Sin embargo la segunda parte era peor, era la que más me asustaba. De pronto, mi miedo irracional se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo. Definitivamente mi familia iba creer que estaba loco si sufría un ataque de pánico aquí. Tenía que calmarme y la única forma era dejar de pensar en eso, pero no por más que intentara no podía hacerlo.

Tenía miedo de_ perderla._

Sabía que cuando tuviera un novio formal, uno que no fuera yo, me olvidaría. Estaría tan atrapada en su relación y en sus sentimientos como mis hermanos que se olvidaría de mí. Que ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que yo sufría. Me destrozaría por dentro y no sería consciente de nada de ello. Sabía que si lograba encontrar al hombre de sus sueños jamás me metería en medio puesto que eso significaba su felicidad pero me quedaba claro que en ese mismo momento moriría. Que mi mundo se derrumbaría mientras mis ojos veían como la mujer que amo se alejaba para siempre de mí. No quería que tal atrocidad pasara. Ella, ella era mi Emma, era Emma Cullen de quien hablaba. Eso nunca pasaría, eso no debía pasar jamás. Los dos podríamos seguir siendo mejor amigos si es lo que deseaba, aunque mi corazón se marchitara en el proceso pero definitivamente nada ni nadie podía alejarme de ella. ¡_Basta Edward_!, me grite a mí mismo. _Emma te ama, tú la amas. Aunque no sea del mismo modo ni con la misma intensidad ustedes siempre serán familia, siempre serán hermanos, siempre serán mejores amigos y será eso con lo que te tengas que conformar. _Mi pensamiento no me reconforto para nada pero después de unos minutos pude tranquilizarme por completo.

Fue entonces que un simple pensamiento volvió a aparecer en mi mente. Siempre, pero siempre dije que haría todo lo que fuera por Emma. Pues bien, así sería. Siempre lucharía por el amor de Emma. Ella y yo jamás estaríamos separados. Haría lo que fuera, pagaría lo que costara pero nuestra relación solo cambiaria para mejor. Pronto, pronto tendría que hacerlo.

Emma, por favor. ¡Espérame!– Gritó mi hermano con voz dolida detrás de ella. Estaban a unos treinta metros de distancia a nuestro campamento. Siempre esperamos verlos emerger del bosque y cuando los vimos caminar a la orilla del lago nos sorprendieron. Me levante de golpe sintiendo todo mi ser ligero como un alma. Adam me imitó tan pronto comprendió que el grito era de Emmett. Un gruñido desgarrador broto de mi interior cuando posé mi mirada en él. Todos los presentes me miraron asombrados.

Esta m… están mojados.– Nos quiso informar antes de girarse y pedirle a Esme una toalla para dársela. -Perdón, unas toallas para darles a ambos.- ¿Es que acaso no me había escuchado? Lo único que podía hacer bien era informarme por su buena vista que estaban mojados y hacer que emprendieran acción en ello pero en estos momentos esperaba que se quedara con sus ojos en su lugar.

Buen ojo.- Murmuró Jasper con su acostumbrado tono neutral. Era tal y como si hiciera eco de mis pensamientos.

Claro, para fijarse en Emma debió tenerlo.– Mi boca cayó al suelo y mis neuronas amenazaron con suicidarse. ¡¿Acaso Rosalie se había vuelto loca?! ¿Pero en que carajos pensaba al decir eso? Adam rápidamente bajo la mirada apenado.

Yo no me fije en Emma, no. - ¡Dios! ¿Estaba a punto del colapso nervioso y esperaba que no supiéramos o qué? – Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella. No estoy para nada interesado en Emma. – Dijo con voz firme mientras levantaba la vista.

Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo podrías?- Le contesté con veneno en la punta de mi lengua y un gran sarcasmo. Mi voz se escuchó alterada a más no poder.

Un jadeo nos hizo poner la atención en Emma que se encontraba enfrente de todos nosotros. Nadie la había escuchado llegar. Tenía una cara indiferente, fría. Quise meterme la mano a la boca. Sus ojos empezaban a cambiar de tono dejando ver el borde de ellos húmedo. Adam sorprendido se quedó como idiota un momento y después en un ataque de nervios, se despidió de todos dando las gracias y salió corriendo hacia el bosque. No sin antes jalar a Ben con él. Nadie dijo nada más. Emma seguía sin expresar nada. Estaba completamente empapada y los dientes le castañeaban. Desvió su rostro entero hacia el suelo.

¿Pero, corazón, que te paso?– Le pregunto Carlisle mientras le ponía una toalla sobre los hombros.

Nada.– Contestó. Al escuchar su voz mi cuerpo se retorció por el escalofrió que me dio. Esto estaba mal. Se abrazo fuerte con la toalla mientras corría la casa de campaña ya instalada.

De un momento a otro empecé a maldecir a Rosalie por dentro. ¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso? Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Emma sufría, yo sufría y ambos estábamos enojados. Emma por un falso rechazo, yo por abrir la boca en momentos poco convenientes, por no saber con quién estaba molesto, si conmigo o con Adam. Y por último, porque no detuve a Rose a tiempo como para evitar esto.

* * *

**Emma está jugando en un DS y obviamente estaba jugando Mario Kart. **

**Solo por si alguien tiene la duda. **


	6. Campamento: Enredo amoroso

**Sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Tenía que hacer algo.

Emma.

Tenía que ir con ella, explicarle que todo era un malentendido.

No podía dejarla sufrir así, el dolor y la culpa me estaban carcomiendo. Si no hacíamos algo, pronto, todos nos íbamos a arrepentir. Mire a Rosalie y pude ver que la culpa también le había hecho una visita. Me regresó la mirada con mucho trabajo. No pensé en seguir enojado con ella, realmente estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Di media vuelta y corrí a la casa de campaña.

**Jasper POV**

¿Pero qué había pasado? Primero pensé que iba a hacer un campamento normal, después me voy enterando que como siempre, no lo sería. Nada en esta familia era normal.

El camino de ida al bosque había sido relajado. Emmett estaba supuesto a conducir toda la trayectoria. Él y Rosalie estaban escuchando canciones a todo volumen mientras o bien, las cantaban, o bien solo movían la boca fingiendo hacerlo. Alice se había dormida la primera hora, no dejaba de moverse y sabía que algo le molestaba. Creo que era un hábito adquirido de Emma. Tanto Emma como yo nos movíamos mucho al dormir, cuando mi hermanita estaba nerviosa o preocupada se mordía el labio. Momentos después de haber parado en la cafetería la mayor agitación que habíamos tenido era un cambio de lugares. Manejé con Alice a mi lado hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino final.

Suspire cuando recordé en el lio en el que estábamos metidos. La casa de campaña estaba a unos buenos diez metros de donde habíamos prendido la fogata, sin embargo aun podía escuchar el sollozo descontrolado de Emma, inclusive podía sentir la frustración y la tención que emanaban mis hermanos.

Carlisle y Esme no estaban ni por enterados de lo que pasaban con su hija menor. Mi pequeña hadita se sentó con ellos dos para poder explicarles un poquito mejor porque la situación era así de grave. Le habíamos roto el corazón a Emma. Me sentía tan culpable como Rosalie, Edward, Emmett o Alice. Todos habíamos dejado que la situación se nos fuera de la mano. Un simple comentario había bastado como para complicar toda la semana.

Me senté enfrenté de la fogata estirando las manos hacia el fuego, de pronto tenía frio. Emmett tenía el gesto perdido. Como si tratara de adivinar que constelación estaba observando. Los llantos provenientes de Emma aumentaron de volumen y nos hicieron dar un respingo a todos.

Trate de iniciar una conversación con los chicos para poder ahogar el llanto con ruido o plática alguna.

Emmett.- Dejo de ver al cielo para poder fijar su atención en mi. - ¿Qué paso?

¿Acaso no lo entendiste? – Sacudí la cabeza tratando de que me entendiera con un simple gesto. Entrecerró los ojos y se alejo para verme mejor. Tendría que ponerlo en palabras si no de ninguno modo me iba a comprender.

¿Qué te hizo Emma en el bosque? Cuando salió corriendo detrás de ti.– Trago saliva lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucháramos. Rosalie se sentó a un lado de él y tomo su mano entre las suyas. Emmett nos lanzo una mirada nerviosa a ambos y después reviso a nuestros padres. Me di cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a hablar enfrente de mi mamá. Busque un punto en el oscuro bosque donde pudiéramos tener una conversación mas privada. A unos pasos de nosotros había un conjunto de tronco derribados que ya empezaban a estar llenos de hierbas. Les señale el lugar y ambos asintieron sin decir palabra alguna.

Me paré mientras sacudía mi pantalón, dos pequeñas manos me atraparon en un fuerte abrazo. Reí al ver que intento cargarme pero hice ademan de caminar y sin esfuerzo alguno la jale conmigo.

¡Eso no es justo!– Me gritó mientras me picaba el estomago. Rosalie se aclaro la garganta y fue como si hubieran pinchado nuestra burbuja. El rostro de mi Allie se deformo en una mueca de enfado. Pronto, fuimos a reunirnos con ellos. Fue un camino corto pero me dio tiempo de tomar de la mano al amor de mi vida. Llegamos con ellos aun balanceando nuestras manos.

¿Están seguros que no nos podrán escuchar?- Nos pregunto un Emmett aun preocupado.

Más de lo que me pudiste preguntar.- Contesto Alice. – Ambos están enterados de lo que pasa pero no van a hablar con Emma, nos la dejaron a nosotros.- Miro a Rosalie para dejar en claro a quién se refería. – Saben que los padres de Adam y Ben están aquí así que van a ir a platicar un rato con ellos.– Levante una ceja, ¿platicar? Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por sus labios. – Bueno a platicar y a tomar un vino. Se entretendrán lo suficiente.– Nos confesó.

Sabía que esto no era nada más una simple plática. Mi alma gemela siempre encontraba la forma de meterse en las cosas que, por peor que sea la frase proviniendo de mí, no le importaban. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando Emmett pasó una de sus manos enfrente de los ojos. Le dedique una sonrisa y solo asintió. Emmett estaba siendo informado sobre lo que había pasado, tenía parte de la idea pero no toda completa.

Estaba corriendo como loco, estaba temblando del miedo. ¡Hombre! Sabes que ella puede llegar a ser como el mismo infierno.– Empezó a relatar de nuevo Emmett. Aunque fuera la segunda vez que lo decía seguía temblando y estremeciéndose como si la misma Emma estuviera detrás de él. –Es rápida, jazz. TÚ mejor que nadie lo sabes.-

Asentí sin decir palabra alguna. Emma lo había heredado de nuestra madre. Ella y yo teníamos las suficientes fotos en nuestros escritorios como para probar que la mujer que algún día fue campeona nacional en atletismo era nuestra madre.

Emma tenía una foto de Esme con medallas colgadas del cuello, un gran trofeo dorado en una mano mientras que en la otra estaba su entrenador y el mismísimo presidente. Los tres con una sonrisa destellante por el orgullo que les causaba la situación. Yo, por el otro lado, tenía varias fotos. Una era casi idéntica a la que tenía mi hermana, solo que no aparecía el presidente. Otra era mi madre en pleno salto de obstáculos y la ultima era mi madre y yo. Esas fotos habían sido de cuando ella tenía 17 años de edad. Yo remplazaba al trofeo mientras que mi madre me besaba en la frente.

Claro, teníamos una más reciente de nosotros tres, la familia Platte juntos, pero esa aunque fuera importante no era de tal magnitud. Ninguna foto de la familia, ya sea con los Cullen o no, podrá demostrar el mismo sentimiento de éxtasis en la cara de mi madre como una donde este en una pista.

Suspiré al recordar a nuestro padre biológico. No teníamos ni una sola foto de él, Emma y yo nos sentíamos traicionados antes su partida. No queríamos ni siquiera hablar con él. Había tratado de comunicarse con nosotros más de una vez, en Navidad, Año Nuevo, pero no. Nunca más volveremos a hablar con él. Carlisle ha tratado de convencernos de hablar a solas con él y decirle como nos sentimos, de poner las cartas en la mesa, puesto que él piensa que nuestro padre biológico merece otra oportunidad. Por desgracia, Emma y yo no. Nuestro único padre es Carlisle, y él siempre será el único en nuestro corazón. No necesitábamos a ningún otro.

Baje la mirada a mis zapatos y sentí una ligera presión en mis manos. Alice me obligo a levantar la mirada hacia su bello rostro. Esperaba ver una sonrisa o tal vez escuchar un "Tranquilo, todo estará bien" pero no. Nuestros ojos se conectaron y sin palabra alguna mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Ver dentro de sus pupilas era igual que tratar de descifrar su ánima. Era hermoso todo el amor que podía transmitirme con una sola mirada. No necesitábamos palabras o movimientos, solo bastaba con una mirada. Una que puede llegar a expresar más que mil palabras. Me sentí agradecido de poder contar con alguien así. Con alguien que me apoyara a través de su amor. La saliva se me atoró en la garganta cuando recordé lo que estaba sucediendo. Pronto tendríamos que hacer algo. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_Estas exagerando Jasper_, pensé con remordimiento.

No sabíamos si Adam era perfecto para ella. Conocíamos a Adam prácticamente desde que Emmett se hizo mejor amigo de Ben, hace cuatro años para ser precisos. Era un chico educado con nuestros padres y maestros, respetuoso con todas las mujeres, amigable, gracioso, a veces imbécilmente idiota como su hermano y el mío pero había algo. Algo que no cuadraba con mi hermana. Desde que mi di cuenta de que mi hermana estaba enamorada de Adam pude sentir que algo no estaba bien con ello. Emmett opinaba lo mismo y Edward, bueno nunca habíamos hablado sobre eso con él. Sabíamos que al que peor le caería la plática sería a mi hermano menor. No era secreto familiar el que Edward estuviera enamorado de ella, creo firmemente que hasta el Director Greene está enterado de ello. Edward jamás pudo ser discreto o menos obvio. La forma en que la defendía, como hablaba de ella, ¡Como la miraba! Estaba perdido y totalmente de cabeza por ella. Lo supe mucho antes que el resto. Sea por mi relación sanguínea que me hace proteger a mi hermana por sobre todas las cosas y prestarle toda la atención o por mi misma personalidad que me ha dado permiso y tiempo para analizar a todos a mi alrededor. Lo supe mucho antes de que pasara su etapa de "embarnecimiento" donde el resto comenzó a notar lo incomoda que se tornó su relación por un tiempo.

Alice, después de que llego del campamento en el que estuvimos ausentes los Platte, me separó bruscamente de la familia puesto quería hablar conmigo. Se molesto porque no le comentara nada desde antes pero al mismo tiempo afirmo que ella también lo había descubierto y que había tenido la oportunidad, junto con Emmett, de hablar con Edward. Hubiera deseado estar presente para hacerle compañía a Emmett en sus amenazas de hermano mayor. Por sobre todas las cosas me aseguraron que todo era natural y que no dudaban que fueran ciertos sus sentimientos. Sería estúpido de Edward jugar con ella viviendo en esta casa, siendo su _hermano. _Claro que después pude hacer justicia a mi tiempo apartado y le deje muy en claro lo que era ser un hombre para mi hermana. Creo que desde ese momento Edward me ve con más respeto con el que hubiera deseado.

Creí que la había perdido de vista, no estaba cerca de mí. La busque en un radio de 10 metros, trepe árboles, corrí de regreso al jeep esperando encontrarla ahí sentada pero no, nada. Casi me tiro del acantilado, el solo pensar lo que me haría Esme o Carlisle si no regresaba con ella. Lo que me haría Edward. Estaba muy asustado como para pedir ayuda. Mi hermana menor estaba perdida en el bosque y temía por ella. Sola con los osos, mapaches, ardillas, le rogué a Dios por ella.- Levante los ojos ante los comentarios de Emmett pero aún así le creí. Cuando Emmett se preocupaba tendía a exagerar las cosas. Volví a ponerle la mitad de mi atención, parte de mi mente seguía buscando que era eso que faltaba. -Tome aire y empecé a temblar. Estaba muerto del miedo por lo que Edward me haría si no la encontraba. ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo dije? Bueno me entendieron, ¿no? Edward puede ser peor que ella o iguales. Estaba buscando entre los árboles cuando la escuché. Estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Me acerqué para ver qué es lo que ella observaba con tanto interés. No tuve que ir muy lejos, escuche la voz de Jasper y supe que o mejor dicho a quien observaba.– Todos tragamos saliva cuando entendimos sus palabras.

No tengo aun claro que paso después, creo que mi mente de tanto miedo intento suprimir todo. Fue horrible. Recuerdo haber sido descubierto, también recuerdo sentir su mirada en mi cuerpo. Corrí como loco desenfrenado, jamás había corrido tanto, ni siquiera en el entrenamiento. Me caí un par de veces, me tropecé más de lo que me gustaría confesar, inclusive me estrellé con cuatro árboles diferentes pero con todo eso logre huir, o eso creí. Me sentí como si fuera su presa. ¡Malditamente me sentía como el débil! Me siguió tan rápido y sin hacer un solo ruido, yo diría que hasta trepaba árboles y los saltaba para verme mejor, como en las películas. En fin, ya estaba a la orilla del lago y no había ni una señal de ella. Me sentí más tranquilo y empecé a vagar por la orilla del lago. Estaba pateando unas rocas cuando la escuché. Me gire y ¡PUM!– Emmett levanto las manos exagerando una explosión, todos pegamos un brinco al romper la tranquilidad del bosque. –Emma salió de la nada y me tacleó. Ambos caímos dentro del lago y bueno, saben el resto de la historia. Después de que me pateo el trasero y de dejarme sin herederos y alguna posibilidad de poder volver a caminar bien, caminamos de regreso al campamento. Traté de detenerla, de pedirle disculpas pero no logré nada. Creo que debí haberla detenido antes. Así nada sería igual.- Su rostro de niño denotó la pena que sentía.

**Emmett POV**

Nada de esto es tu culpa, osito. – Trató de consolarme Rose pero no me sentí mejor.

Yo era el único que tenia mayor oportunidad de detener a Emma y ni si quiera cuenta me había dado. Me dolía verla así. Ni siquiera la veía pero si me la imaginaba. Sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, con sus bordes rojos. Su cara sacudirse por la fuerza de sus sollozos. A un Edward furioso conmigo por no haberla detenido. Había tantas cosas por las que me arrepentía pero esta era la primera de la lista.

Nuestra hermana sufría y nadie podía hacer nada.

¡CONFIANZA!- Nos giramos para ver a Alice en el suelo y a Jasper gritando en nuestra dirección. -¡Eso es lo que hace falta!- Se puso a dar pequeños saltitos mientras gritaba como loco. Rosalie se levanto de mi lado y fue a ayudar a Alice que ya tenía una sonrisa igual de grande que la de su novio. Le susurró algo al oído a Rose y esta asintió. Agarro a Jasper de los hombros y le planto una buena cachetada. Una vez que se aseguro de que Jasper no se moviera más regreso a su lugar, junto a mí.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar. –Tengo la solución a todo. Adam no puede estar con nuestra hermanita porque no le tenemos confianza. –

Levante una ceja ante tremenda blasfemia. ¿Cómo diablos no le vamos a tener confianza a Adam? Digo estamos hablando de el pequeño Adam. El respetuoso, responsable, amigable, rompecorazones. Las palabras me cayeron peor que el asado que me comí el martes pasado. Adam estaba tan enamorado de mi hermana como lo estuvo de Tiffany, Estela, Miriam, Julie, Ana y quince mujeres más. – NO.– Exclamé en voz alta.

Exacto, así que la respuestas es más que obvia. La respuesta esta en este momento siendo respondida.- ¿Eh?- Todo este tiempo lo hemos sabido, pero nunca hemos hecho nada para que suceda. Creo que hemos esperado bastante y es hora de ponernos en accion. Esto se hubiera evitado si es que las cosas se hubieran hecho como debieron desde antes. Emma solo puede estar con alguien perfecto.- Sentenció.

Jazz, amor. ¿Quién es perfecto para Emma?- Alice preguntó a su novio pero nos miro a todos.

Edward.– Contestó.

¿Quién está todo el tiempo con Emma?- Repitió mi Rose.

Edward.– Contestamos.

¿Quién ríe cuando ella ríe? ¿Quién sufre cuando ella sufre? ¿Quién es su mejor amigo? ¿Quién la conoce mejor que nadie? ¿Quién daría su vida por ella? ¿Quién esta enamorado de ella?– Nos presionó.

¡EDWARD!- Gritamos todos al unisonó.

¿Entonces? – Nos pregunto poniendo sus manos en sus cintura y haciendo aun mas grande sus sonrisa.

**Edward POV**

Estoy más que seguro que me escuchó llegar. Momentos atrás podía escuchar su suave llanto ir tomando fuerza pero en cuanto deje de ser cuidadoso y mis pasos hicieron presencia en el suelo casi se calló por completo. Casi porque todavía escuchaba el rudo aspirar de aire y el sorber de su nariz.

Poco a poco me fui acercando. La lámpara que estaba dentro dejaba ver todas las siluetas de los objetos y la persona que estaban dentro. A ella le daban la misma ventaja pues también podía ver la sombra de mi cuerpo. Cuando estiré una mano para tocar el cierre que se encontraba en la parte superior dejando la casa mal cerrada Emma soltó el aire y su cuerpo retrocedió hasta topar con la esquina que tenía más cerca. Estaba asustada.

Cerré los ojos y mi cara se transformo dejando ver todo el dolor que sentía. No podía entender como había llegado al punto donde mi propia Emma me tenía miedo. O mejor dicho, la Emma de Adam. Escuché el partir de mi corazón más claro que mi propia respiración. En tan solo pensar el daño que le había hecho el rechazo de Adam, el pensar que ella no me amaba como yo a ella hacía que mi corazón se congelara para retomar un ritmo de latidos, lento, sin vida alguna. Sabía que después de hablar con ella, de consolarla por el estúpido de Adam moriría. Moriría al escucharla hablar con tanto cariño de él, cuando me dijera que sentía su corazón muerto por su rechazo, cuando me contara como me sentía.

¿Emma?- la llamé temeroso.

Guardé silencio esperando a que me contestara pero lo único que sucedió es que pudiera contar hasta tres hasta que los llantos de Emma reanudaron quebrando aún más a mi pobre corazón. Empezaron siendo pequeños y en voz de susurró pero cada vez tomaban más fuerza. Cada vez arremetían los golpes más fuerte a mi interior.

Emma, corazón.- Y subió la potencia- Emma, por favor. - Le rogué y dudaba mucho que me hubiera escuchado. Su llanto era más fuerte. Quería escuchar algo, que me gritara, que me pidiera que me largara, que de sus labios saliera la invitación para entrar, que hiciera cualquier cosa con tal de que su voz emitiera un sonido mucho más agradable pero no menos bello.

Emma.- La llamé una vez más pero de nuevo me ignoro. Me bastó dar una respiración profunda para darme las suficientes fuerzas. Entré a la casa de campaña sin importarme nada y prácticamente me le lancé encima. La rodé tal vez de una forma muy brusca con mis brazos y la apreté a mi pecho. En los primeros instantes se debatió y luchó. Trató de alejarme con patadas y arañazos pero era capaz de sufrir eso y más por ella. Por solo tenerla a mi lado, por más que en esto momentos me odiara.

Perdóname, mi amor, perdóname.- Susurré desesperado mientras escuchaba como su llanto se volvían gritos desesperados. Lo repetí una y otra vez esperando que en algún momento me escuchara por sobre su voz. En un punto lo hizo y eso de algún modo la calmó. Su llanto persistió toda la noche pero sus manos ya no me apartaban si no más bien buscaban desesperadas el mejor soporte para agarrarme fuerte e impedirme la huida, algo que definitivamente no deseaba. Su rostro se hundió en el hueco de mi cuello buscando comodidad, buscando el lugar donde podría derramar las lágrimas que deseara por su corazón roto.

Nuestros corazones rotos. Ella por un chico el cuál había estropeado todo con unas simples palabras y yo por ella, porque la amaba y me rompía el saber que ella a mí NO.

* * *

** No me quiero ir sin dejarles el campamento completo.**


	7. Campamento: Algún día NO lo harás

**¡Hola mundo!**

**Así que aquí va el nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Emma POV**

Abrí los ojos temprano. Los rayos de sol se alcanzaban a traspasar por la tela de la casa de campaña, volví a cerrarlos tan pronto como me di cuenta. Con mucho cuidado levante mi mano que estaba debajo de las cobijas y me toqué los bordes de estos. Estaban hinchados y me dolían un poco al hacer presión. Lo más seguro es que estuvieran rojos por tanto llorar. Empecé a caer en la cuenta de todo lo que había pasado ayer.

Me daba pavor recordar lo débil y frágil que me había vuelto la noche anterior.

Moví mis manos alrededor de mi cuerpo para ubicarme un poco mejor. Un cuerpo fue lo que me encontré, abrí una vez más los ojos y con mucho cuidado levante la cabeza para inspeccionar. Teníamos un verdadero desorden. Pañuelos, envolturas de dulce, caramelos abiertos, cobijas, nuestros zapatos y parte de nuestra ropa, estaban esparcidas a nuestro alrededor. Un leve ronquido me saco de mi inspección. Me volví a recostar sobre el pecho de mi hermano y cerré mis ojos, feliz de estar ahí. Su aroma empezó a bailar junto con el aire por todo mi rostro, respire profundamente y me acurruque aun más cerca a él. Edward se movió un poco mientras gruñía incoherencias, no encontraba la forma de acomodarse hasta que puso sus brazos a mí alrededor y me dio un ligero apretón. Solté unas risitas antes su posición pero no hizo seña alguna de despertarse.

Seguimos en la misma posición unos quince minutos más. Cada tanto Edward gruñía una incoherencia o ejercía más presión a nuestro abrazo pero nunca se despertó. Comencé a dibujar formas sin sentido en su pecho mientras subía y bajaba mis manos por su escultural cuerpo. Me maraville de ver el buen trabajo que había hecho. Reí como loca al pensar en Edward como otro chico de la escuela. Se parecía mucho a nuestro padre, hacia algún gesto o me regañaba por algo y podía ver a Carlisle en su rostro, me era imposible pensar en él de otra manera.

Un par de ramas crujieron bajo el pie de alguien que paso sin mucho cuidado alrededor de nuestra casa. Supuse que sería Emmett puesto que el romper del aire y el ritmo de los pasos no era nada grácil y se escuchaba más a un movimiento forzado.

Observé una vez más el rostro de Edward antes de que decidiera despertar. Mi madre era la mejor mujer del mundo pero cuando hablaba de un ejemplo a seguir masculino, Edward y Carlisle eran los primeros en venirme a la mente. Incluso antes que Jasper.

No significaba que lo quisiera más, de ningún modo. A Jasper lo amaba con mi alma entera pero con Edward había algo diferente. Claro que era un ejemplo a seguir, que estaba llena de respeto hacia él y demás pero era tan distinto. Carlisle era lo que siempre soñé para mi madre, la definición exacta del diccionario para "pareja de Esme". Encajaban tan bien, se amaban tanto, se veían tan bien juntos que era imposible imaginarlos de otra forma. Carlisle era un padre comprensivo, dedicado, amoroso y responsable con todos nosotros. Se preocupaba porque tuviéramos todo. Desde la mejor escuela del Estado hasta la casa con mayores comodidades. Todos los días procuraba pasar tiempo con nosotros sin importar que llegara de un turno doble en el hospital. Cada que buscabas un consejo o una ayuda él estaba ahí para todos su hijos.

En cuanto a Edward, bueno el era_ mi _Edward.

¡Emma! ¡Emma! – Se despertó de golpe Edward. Abrió los ojos espantado pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca me abrazo con fuerza excesiva y volvió a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Diez minutos después chillé de pura frustración. Decidí que era hora de levantarme y hacer acto de presencia con mi familia. Me logre zafar del abrazó de Edward y rebusque sobre el montón de cosas mis botas. Encontré primero las de Edward, las cuales estaban secas a diferencia de las mías, y me las puse. Me quedaban enormes sin embargo mi estomago rugía y tenía ganas de comerme un oso entero así que salí de la tienda cerrándola bien detrás de mí. Así aseguraba que Edward pudiera descansar otro rato.

Cuando voltee a ver a mi familia me quede con la boca abierta. Carlisle y Esme discutían con los padres de Ben sobre la mejor forma de llegar a la ciudad y regresar antes del anochecer. Alice y Rosalie estaban recogiendo todo rastro de nuestra fogata de ayer, mientras que Jazz y Emmett estaban… ¿Dónde estaban? Gire mi cabeza como loca hasta que escuche un centenar de maldiciones provenir de las otras casas de campaña. Los chicos habían amarrado todas a alguna piedra para evitar que el viento se las llevara.

El lugar estaba igual que cuando habíamos llegado. Los troncos estaban acomodados y listos para la próxima fogata, no había basura por ningún lado, la mesa donde estaban mis padres estaba llena de comida, las casas amarradas y mi familia con una sonrisa enorme.

¡Buenos días!- Me dijo mi padre antes de besar mi frente y envolverme en un abrazo. ¿Qué diablos? Me solté de su fuerte abrazo y mire a mi madre de brazos cruzados. Me dedico una leve sonrisa y señalo hacia la mesa. Asentí sin siquiera mirarla, sabía que nuestro desayuno estaba listo.

Buenos días, Emma- Repitió el padre de Ben seguido de su alegre esposa. – Los esperamos en el carro. – Les comunicó a mis padres antes de tomar la mano de sus esposa y hacer su camino hacia los jeeps, supongo.

Mi cara no podía expresar nada más que no fuera sorpresa o confusión. ¿Por qué todo mundo estaba actuando de esa forma? Mamá desapareció de mi vista mientras papá se despedía de todos a gritos y con gestos. Emmett le contesto con una gran sonrisa mientras ocultaba algo detrás de su espalda. Al parecer todos estaban planeando disfrutar de su tiempo libre de padres.

Nos habíamos quedado solos, completamente solos. En el bosque. Sin padres. ¡Solos! Quería gritar de la emoción. Nunca me había separado de mis padres en el bosque. Sabía que lo estaban haciendo a propósito, todo por mí. Esto, el episodio de la noche pasada. Ese simple pensamiento me trajo al mundo de una manera extraña. Mis hermanos deberían estar planeando algo. Mis padres, voluntariamente nunca estarían lejos de mi si no hubiera unas amenazas de mis hermanos de por medio. Mi papá insistía en que seguía siendo su niña pequeña. Según él no tenía permiso de citas hasta los 21 años de edad y si los chicos pasaban de 23 para ese entonces no podía salir con ellos hasta los 25 o hasta que dejara a Emmett supervisarnos. Si mi papá no me daba permiso para eso mucho menos me dejaría sola con Emmett en el bosque, aunque estuviera el resto de mis hermanos. Suspiré, tenía una razón por la que me habían dejado con el adolescente de mentalidad infantil. Edward

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward.

Siempre era la razón de todo mí ser. Me daban permiso por Eddie. Me rescataba de los castigo, Eddie. Me daba buenos consejos, Eddie. Me ayudaba con la tarea, Eddie. Practicábamos todos los días con Eddie. Cuando nos quedábamos solos el que tenía que ser responsable de cuidarme, Eddie. Toda mi vida estaba de una u otra manera ligada a él. Rosalie era la única que me había expresado su opinión acerca del tema, siempre me decía que ella estaría más que harta de tener una vida en la que Edward existiera en cada momento. Difería. Toda mi vida he estado con él, me he criado con él, mi vida siempre ha estado unida a la de él. Éramos polos opuestos pero el tiempo y la manera nos había hecho tener ciertas cosas en común. "Los polos opuestos se complementan" me decía Alice cada que podía. No estaba segura de cuál era el problema. Me pedían independencia de Edward pero al mismo tiempo me pedían que fuera más allá de lo que podía. Amigos a larga distancia, novios o simplemente hermanos.

Un bostezo provino de mi casa de campaña y me giré para ver a Edward saliendo de ella. Estaba en un pésimo estado, pobre. Me sentí terrible de verlo así. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, su cara mostraba señal de cansancio y angustia. Su ropa estaba más que arrugada, las tenía por ningún lado. Parte de su piel estaba marcada por las cobijas. Era todo un verdadero desastre, y era mi culpa.

A pesar de todo, mi guapo hermano tuvo la fuerza como para caminar hacia mí con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Corrí a abrazarlo. Me regreso el abrazo sin siquiera dudarlo. Le di un apretón que él me respondió cargándome y haciéndonos girar, gloriosas risas brotaron de sus labios. No podía comprender de dónde sacaba todas esas fuerzas para soportarme. Yo tenía que admitir que no era la persona más fácil de tratar en el mundo, tanto yo como todos los que me conocían bien lo sabían. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que lo había hecho pasar por, él me seguía sonriendo y tratando como me lo merecía. Mi princesa, les gustaba llamarme. Tanto mi padre como él.

¿Estás bien? Te sientes mejor o todavía necesitas dormir otro rato. Emma, en lo que a mí concierne se que necesitas descansar, mira esas ojeras. Si no quieres hablar con los demás se que está bien. ¿Emma? – Me miro ceñudo cuando una extraña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que puedes preguntarme eso? Después de todo lo que te hice pasar.- Estaba empezando a enojarme. Claro que me alegraba que siempre estuviera para mí y que me tratara excelente y todo eso pero, ¿cómo diablos no podía estar molesto?– Deberías estar molesto. Deberías estar furioso porque te maltrate toda la noche, porque dormiste incomodo, porque estas dolido. ¡Deberías odiarme! – Le grite llena de frustración.

Tan pronto como reaccione y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me tape la boca con una mano, no sin antes haber ahogado un grito de sorpresa. Ahora estaba furiosa conmigo. ¿Cómo le había dicho eso a Edward? La que había perdido los tornillos era yo, no él. Estaba horrorizada de lo que pasó, acaso no había dicho que me alegraba que me soportara pero al mismo tiempo me enojaba y me entristecía que no se defendiera, que no me reclamara. Una batalla interna se desató en mí. ¿Acaso estaba triste, confundida, feliz o enojada? ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿De dónde provenían estos cambios tan repentinos de humor? ¿Qué _diablos_ me pasaba?

Empecé a golpear el pecho de Edward de pura frustración, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que seguía abrazada a él. Estaba pegándole con tal fuerza que me di cuenta que en realidad le estaba doliendo ya que fue dando pasos hacia atrás para poder evitar mis puñetazos. Después de unos golpes más Edward agarró mis dos muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra me obligo a mirarlo. Levanto mi barbilla hasta el punto donde pudiera atraparme con su mirada. Me tranquilicé cuando vi un decepcionante rastro de angustia en sus ojos. Otra vez lo estaba haciendo, estaba lastimándolo y ahora no solo psicológicamente si no también fisicamente.

Mi muro protector se rompió. La barrera que escondía mis verdaderos sentimientos se derrumbo cuando estuve enterada de que con Edward estaría segura. Un mar de llanto se desato enfrente de sus ojos. Al fin estaba demostrando mi lado débil frente a todos. Nunca nadie de la familia me había visto así, sin contar a Edward. EL siempre estaba a mi lado. El llanto ya no solo era un simple sollozo, se volvió un frenético descontrol cuando recordé en brazos de quien estaba. ¿Por qué siempre él? ¿Acaso no puedo arruinarle la vida a alguien más?

Trate de alejarme de él sin logro alguno. Me movía un poco y apretaba más su abrazo. Era perfecto. Por más mal que me sentía por hacerlo pasar esto, siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme sentir mejor. Me componía el mundo entero por más que odiara hacerlo pasar por esto amaba que me consintiera así. Abrí la boca solo para balbucear tontería y media.

Shh, todo está bien Emma.– Estaba nervioso, estaba asustado, y todo por mi culpa. El sonido de los llantos se triplico y a pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas pude ver como su ceño se fruncía. -Sabes que hare todo lo necesario para que este bien, todo. Nunca lo dudes.-

No tenía las ganas o las fuerzas, ni siquiera sabía la manera en la que lo haría, así que en vez de hablar solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza. Me dio un apretón más y me llevo a la mesa. Sin decir palabra alguna, comimos nuestro desayuno. Media hora después y seguíamos sentados en la mesa. No quería hablar, no quería ni siquiera mirarlos. Diría algo y mis ojos explotarían. El llanto me estaba ganando.

Emma, sé que no quieres vernos nena pero tenemos que hacer algo. No puedes estar así.- Rose empezó a tratar de hablarme pero la corte dándole mi espalda. Era en serio que no quería hablar con nadie.

Vamos, Emma. Makenel nos espera en algún lado. ¿Acaso lo vamos a decepcionar? – Me rogo con carita triste. – Vamos Emma, por favor.-

¡Emmett, basta! Por favor.– Fue mi turno de rogarle antes de voltearme hacia el lago y abrazar mis piernas. No estaba de humor.

Seguí apreciando el lago hasta que sentí mis parpados caer por el sueño. Mire mi reloj de mano y pude darme cuenta que no pasaban de las 11 de la mañana, no tenía ni 40 minutos aquí. El tiempo pasaba lento, como si el reloj estuviera dispuesto a hacerme la vida imposible. Me ponía todavía más triste ver que no solo yo era infeliz, ya ni siquiera Edward era el único. Todos se estaba deprimiendo. Sentados a la orilla del lago, dándome la espalda. No hablaban, ni reían. Solo contemplaban el lago como yo. Este comportamiento no era común en ellos, siempre éramos felices. Este campamento lo habíamos planeado por dos años, no iba a echarlo a perder. No esta vez.

Me levante de la mesa y ellos no me notaron. Gire para quedar enfrente de la mesa y cuando estuve segura de que nada sobre la mesa se caería, le metí un puñetazo. –¡BASTA!– Grite al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la mesa. Alice pegó un brinquito mientras que Emmett se giró a verme con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Rose y Jasper me miraban confundidos mientras que la exquisita rubia movía el hombro de Edward que se había quedado dormido. Se levanto tan rápido como lo llame. Dos segundos después me había tomado de la mano y estaba dispuesto a mi lado.

Chicos, vamos a dar un recorrido. No podemos seguir arruinando todo así. Vamos.– Les grite a todos con la mejor sonrisa fingida de mi vida entera.

Nadie me creyó, todos me conocían lo suficiente como para saber que seguía rota por dentro pero valoraban mi esfuerzo. Mande a Emmett y Jasper para que fueran por las mochilas ligeras, teníamos que empacar algo de comida por si nos daba hambre luego. Alice y Rose fueron a buscar sus botas para caminar traían puestas unas sandalias que ninguna de las dos estaban dispuestas a perder. Estaba metiendo toda la comida dentro de la segunda mochila cuando empecé a cantar en tono muy bajo. La canción que mamá acostumbraba a usar cuando eramos niños para que nos sintieramos mejor. La primera estaba ya llena y la traía puesta. Unos pasos ligeros me distrajeron de mi canto. Pensé que sería Jasper o Alice, ningún otro integrante tenía un paso tan ligero, al menos el de Edward lo conocía como para identificarlo a la perfección. Subí mi rostro para poder adivinar quién era. Mi canto se atoro en mi garganta.

¡Emma! Parece que estas mejor.– Me dedico una enorme sonrisa y sentí las lágrimas empezar a botar de mis ojos. – Oye sobre lo de ayer, quería discul…. ¿Emma?

Había tenido suficiente. No pude resistir nada mas, la mención del día de ayer había logrado sucumbir mi determinación y control. Salí corriendo en dirección al bosque, no me importo con quien estuve hablando, quien estaba, si me seguían. Nada me importo. Me quería, no, me tenía que alejar de todo. Varias voces empezaron a gritar mi nombre pero nunca escuché el grito de esa extraña voz que había logrado hacerme huir. Estaba feliz, no me seguía. Lo más posible es que haya huido, como lo hizo ayer.

Llanto tras llanto, paso por paso, y los gritos cada vez se escuchaban más distantes. En algún momento creí que me seguían pero nunca los vi acercarse. Igual y Edward previnó a cualquiera de hacerlo. Él me entendía, él siempre me cuidaba, él estaba lejos.

Disminuí mi paso y deje de correr. Caminé y caminé hasta que sentí los hombros pesarme. Recordé que tenía una enorme mochila llena de comida en mi espalda. Me quite la mochila y la tire al suelo. Seguí caminando unos pasos más hasta que un soplo de aire vino en mi camino. Seguí caminando haciendo caso omiso de mi visitante. No logre avanzar más de diez metros, puso su mano en la mía y le dio un fuerte apretón. Quise poder regresarle el cariño, poder poner mi cara en su hombro y llorar junto a él. Sentir su mano recorriendo mi pelo o acariciando mi cara pero no. No podía permitirme llegar más lejos. No podía dejar que me tratara así, no me molestaba. Nos estaba haciendo daño, a los dos. De cierto modo me estaba malcriando, estaba haciendo mi vida aun más dependiente de él.

Pero un día no lo harás – Le dije soltando su mano y corriendo lejos de él.

¿Emma? ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Emma! – Gritó Edward detrás de mí.

Me senté en el suelo, abracé mis piernas y solté todo el llanto que pude. Parecía una maldita fuente. ¡No paraba de derramar lágrimas! Edward me alcanzo y trato de abrazarme pero me aleje de él.

¡Un día no lo harás Edward! Me prometiste que harías todo lo posible para que siempre me sintiera bien, harías que todo estuviera bien, que nunca lo dudará pero no puedo hacerlo. Un día encontraras a alguien más a quien cuidar. ¡Alguien que te robre de mí! ¡Me dejaras! Me vas a abandonar y no te voy a importar más. ¡No vas a cumplir la promesa!– Le grité a la cara viendo como cambiaba de miedo a sorpresa e incredulidad. Lo había dejado sin habla. – No te voy a importar más. _Tienes que dejarme crecer Edward_, no siempre estarás ahí para cuidarme o para consentirme. Para protegerme. Un día vas a crecer, tener una novia, una esposa y una familia. Y yo no voy a poder ir contigo a las 3 de la madrugada por qué me caí de paso a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. No me vas a poner un curita ni abrazarme mientras lloro toda la noche. Un día el destino nos va a alejar. Y no lo vamos a poder evitar. Tanto el destino como la muerte. No podemos estar toda la vida juntos, Eddie.– Era cierto, siempre había tenido miedo de la verdad. Quise ocultarla pero no podía retrasarla más. -Tarde o temprano una u otra cosa nos va a afectar, el destino, una enfermedad, la muerte.- Mi vida y adicción a él no podían seguir, al menos no en esa magnitud.

No tiene porque ser así.- Me susurró con la mirada en el suelo y la cabeza agachada. ¿Qué quería decir? Claro que si tenía que ser así. ¿Y qué hay de las futuros novios? ¿Acaso pensaba que nunca estaríamos casados? ¿Y su familia? ¿No quería tener hijos? Una larga y feliz vida por delante. No podíamos tener cincuenta y siete años y seguir viviendo juntos con 22 gatos y 13 peces. Seriamos unos amargados de por vida. Sus palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en mi mente. El sentido de sus palabras no era por donde yo iba. ¿Podía ser? -Puedes tenerme para siempre Emma. Puedes tener todo de mi, seguir siendo los mismos de siempre y esperar ese destino o nada, en absoluto. Tú tienes la elección. Tienes poder y control sobre mí, solo hace falta que lo digas.–

* * *

**Originalmente lo subí en vispera de Navidad pero estamos en pleno verano así que espero que lo esten disfrutando de la misma manera. **


	8. Campamento: Nunca nos dejen solos

**Y lo logre, logre estar consiente para subir el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bueno, aquí traigo la última parte del campamento. El siguiente es la gran y esperada aparición. Disfruten. **

* * *

**Edward POV**

Me acerque lentamente a ella. Se había congelado con mis palabras. ¿Acaso lo estaba pensando? La duda me estaba matando, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto o no. Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de lo que había hecho. Hace un tiempo habíamos hablado sobre ello. Habíamos determinado que nuestra relación era puramente familiar. Era una gran mentira, aun cuando ella fuera mi hermana menor, mi mejor amiga, mi familia, no lo sentía así.

Siempre, todo este tiempo una parte de mi mente me lo estuvo diciendo. Una vocecilla dentro de mi estuvo molestando a lo largo de estos años. "Emma." Una y otra vez repetía en la noche antes de dormir, cuando leía, cuando estudiaba, cuando comía, cuando no estaba con ella. Siempre estaba presente en mi mente.

Cuando alguien más la veía sentía que mi vista se tornaba nublosa, después roja y un sabor a metal me llenaba la boca. Me sentía furioso con cualquiera. Me daban ganas de gritar, de golpear, de sacarle los ojos para que dejara de verla. Un instinto en mi cuerpo salía a la defensa, quería defenderla, protegerla. De cierta forma, quería reclamarla como mía. Hacerle saber a todos que era _mía _y solo _mía. _Nadie más tenía derecho a tocarla o a verla.

Emmett y Jasper me lo habían hecho saber, inclusive llegue a tener una fuerte pelea con Jasper y si ni hubiera sido por que Emmett estaba presente los dos hubiéramos acabado en golpes. Jasper se había puesto en el plan de hermano mayor celoso pero esta vez dirigido a mi. Estaba regañándome por ser tan posesivo con ella. Me regaño por no dejarla ir a ningún lado sin mí, no despegarme de ella en la escuela, de atosigarla. Fue cuando tuve que confesarle mi amor hacia ella. Sí, no era la primera vez que este tema salia a la luz. Cuando lo hice puedo decir sin duda que fue el peor fin de semana de mi vida. Ser rechazado y a causa de eso vivir por el resto de los años callado y fingiendo que tu amor hacia ella es meramente familiar y amistoso, que no existe nada más, que fue un momento desilusional. Ella se sintió incomoda cuando lo supo, me hizo hablar de ello solo para dejarme con un corazón adolescente roto.

Me estuve haciendo estúpido, pero ya no más. Se lo había dicho de nuevo y no me movería sin una respuesta buena de su parte. No la iba a obligar a que me amara, nunca haría eso. Peor no me iría de aquí sin que me diera una buena razón por la cual no me corresponde. Tanto ella como yo podíamos ser muy tercos.

Emma, si respiraras sería más fácil contestarme.- La presione.

Asintió y rehuyó a mi mirada. Se mordió el labio mientras intentaba ignorarme. Grave error, sabía que eso me volvía loco. Con los niervos a flor de punta levante una de mis manos y tome su mentón. Cerró los ojos. Me maraville al sentir cosquillas recorrer mis dedos, su piel era suave y lisa como la seda. Un pequeño tinte rosa pinto sus mejillas, se estaba sonrojando. Intento bajar de nuevo su rostro pero no la deje, quite la mano de su mentón y la situé en su mejilla. Mi mano casi era de toda la extensión de su bello rostro. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y recargo su rostro en mi mano. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho su cara subió tres tonos de rojo y quiso alejarse pero no la deje. Con mi otra mano (que ya no temblaba) recogió un mechón de su cabello y lo acomode detrás de su oreja. Esto se sentía como un verdadero cliché, los dos juntos, el viento soplando a mi favor, el mechón de pelo, el leve sonrojo, todo era perfecto.

Tuve las agallas de hacerlo, se había inclinado en mi mano y yo sabía que disfrutaba de mi tacto. Me acerqué un poco más a su rostro y me maravillé cuando el aire soplo una vez más. Su perfume estaba rodeándome, respire profundo embriagándome de su aroma. Era dulce, nunca había logrado descubrir que es lo que usaba. Alice perjuraba que Emma nunca usaba perfume y yo lo sabía, la conocía perfecto como para saber que solo usaba en eventos importantes o cenas pero, ¿entonces qué era? Pegue mí frente a la suya aun con los ojos cerrados. Estaba disfrutando del momento. Acaricie su rostro una, dos, tres veces. Nunca me iba a cansar de esto. Se sentía tan bien, amaba el olor que expedía, las cosquillas que me impedían seguir acariciándola, el revoloteo de mi corazón cuando pensaba en ella. Sonreí cuando escuche el suyo. Estaba igual de nerviosa, seguimos así unos minutos o una infinidad de tiempo, no lo supe. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Me deje llevar por el momento, quería que fuera especial. Con ambas manos en su rostro empecé a hacer mi camino hacia sus labios. Nuestros labios se estaban tocando apenas por una punta cuando empezó a temblar. Pensé que tenía frio o que estaba nerviosa pero nunca me aleje. Me detuve en seco para ver que sucedía. Aun tenía mis manos sobre ella así que pude determinar que no tenía frio o que estaba temblando. No quise abrir los ojos para verificar, no quise echar a perder el momento. Me acerque un poco mas y volvieron a temblar. No tenía nada malo, quería hablar, decirme algo pero no podía. Era ahora o nunca. Situé mis labios frente a los de ella y presione ligeramente. No me aleje de ella, ni siquiera despegue nuestros labios pero sonreí y su labios volvieron a temblar. –Edward- Me susurró aun con nuestros labios pegados. El movimiento de estos me volvió loco. Sentí una desesperada urgencia de besarla, de poder saborear sus labios una vez más. –Shh.- Le conteste antes de besarla de a verdad.

El beso nunca dejo de ser tierno y cuidadoso. Tuve mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, de que mi desesperación no fuera a lastimarla. En un principio era solo yo quien movía sus labios, Emma estaba congelada. Cuando estuve a punto de rendirme y alejarme, entreabrió sus labios. No me sorprendió la fuerza de voluntad que tuve, me sorprendió la poca que ella tuvo. Lanzo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y metió una de sus manos en mi pelo, jalándome hacia ella para profundizar el beso. Nuestro beso siguió siendo tierno pero subió un poco de nivel. Nuestros labios entreabiertos nos dejaban saborear el aliento del otro. Había mitos sobre el sabor de la comida o lo asqueroso que sería pero nada de eso realmente sucedió. Mi primer beso fue prefecto. Así es, este era mi primer beso. Con mi hermana y la chica por la que estoy loco desde los 13 años. Sus labios sabían como la miel, su aliento mejor que las rosas.

Abrí mis ojos y con mucho dolor en el corazón me separe. Recargue mi frente en la de ella mientras trataba de recuperar aire. No me había dado cuenta de que nos hacía falta aire. Pude ver su rostro transformado, ya no veía más a la jovencita dramática y con lágrimas en los ojos. Podía ver a Emma, la chica más bella de lo que la justicia divina tenía permiso de conceder, una diosa única, la dama que me había robado el corazón y a quien quiera proteger y cuidar por el resto de mi vida.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar dentro de mi pecho. En cualquier momento estallaría o peor aún, saldría brincando de mi interior. Quise poder descifrar su mirada ver que es lo que tramaba, poder _leer su mente_. Saber que pensaba sobre todo esto. Como se sentía respecto a nuestro primer beso.

Abrió la boca y esperé con impaciencia su primera palabra. –Edward- dijo una vez más antes de volver a cerrarla. Ambos quisimos hablar y cerramos al mismo tiempo la boca. Esto se estaba poniendo difícil.

Determinación fue lo que pude ver una segunda vez que revise sus ojos, abrió la boca decidida a hablar. Cerré mis ojos queriendo poder apreciar mejor su voz. Esperé escuchar un suave susurró o una palabra de consuelo pero escuché un fuerte grito. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y mire mi cara de sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. Los tenía abiertos como platos y la misma cara de sorpresa. Escuchamos el estruendo una vez más seguido de más gritos provenientes de diferentes tonalidades, eran varias personas. No tuve más tiempo de pensar. Emma salió corriendo en dirección al campamento. Había reconocido los gritos, supusé. Tan pronto entendí lo que había pasado me preocupé, algo le había pasado a Alice y Rose. Salí disparado detrás de ella. No tardamos más de 20 minutos en encontrar el camino y cuando llegamos a nuestro campamento no esperamos ver algo como esto.

**Emma POV**

El campamento estaba hecho un desastre. Parecía como si un remolino entero hubiera pasado por nuestras casas de campaña. La poca comida que había quedado en la mesa estaba esparcida por el suelo, la casa de campaña, en parte del lago e inclusive sobre los árboles y arbustos.

¡¿Qué diablos?!– Dije entre dientes cuando vi la escena principal. _La batalla del año,_ pensé con ganas de doblarme de risa.

¿Cómo era posible esto? Emmett se estaba pelando con un mapache. Me tomó unos segundos reconocer al pequeñín contrincante del grandulón que se hace llamar mi hermano mayor. Unas largas cicatrices se extendían por la mitad de su cara, dándole un aspecto aterrador, marcas grabadas por las patas de un oso. La madre de nuestro mapache. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Emmett era un idiota! Me puse a observar la escena desde un poco más lejos. El imbécil de mi hermano estaba vestido de café, color prohibido en este bosque, así como tenía a Makenel en su espalda. La madre del pequeñín lo había confundido con un oso. Edward llego a la misma conclusión que yo y no aguanto más. Se tiro al suelo regodeándose de la risa, solo a nuestro hermano le podía pasar esto. Esperé a ver como terminaba esto.

La furiosa hembra estaba aferrada a un mango del cual Emmett estaba jalando con sus manos. Era la señora mapache, era él, la señora mapache, era él. Esto era lo más estúpido que pude haber visto a lo largo de mi vida y dudaba que en todo lo que me faltaba hubiera algo peor que esto. Jasper estaba tirado a unos cuantos pasos de la épica pelea. Estaba teniendo su propia pelea. Con ardillas. ¡Dios! Esta familia era caso perdido. Esas pequeñas cosas rasguñaban y golpeaban a Jasper por todo el cuerpo, mientras este maldecía a Adam por haberlos dejado. Ups. ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

Edward se levanto del suelo y mientras sacudía su camisa me pido una botella de agua de nuestra mochila. No le di muchas vueltas a su petición y solo concedí sus deseos. Esquivo la pelea con los mapaches y llego directamente hacia donde estaba mi hermano biológico, antes de que tuviera tiempo de detener a Edward este empapo a Jass con el agua. Las alimañas que tenia encima salieron corriendo y desaparecieron en un instante.

¡Emmett, Rosalie esta nadando desnuda en el lago!– Grité tratando de que soltará el maldito mango de una vez. Funciono, soltó la fruta mientras levantaba la cabeza en busca de su novia. Un Emmett desesperado soltó el mango e intento correr hacia el lago. En su camino aun seguía la señora mapache y el torpe piso su cola con sus enormes botas. El animal soltó un alarido mientras aventaba la fruta lejos. Chilló de coraje mientras atacaba el pie derecho del único humano tan estúpido como para estar enfrente de él. Mi hermano pegó un brinco y trato de patear al mapache lejos de su pie. Logro aventarlo contra una de las casas de campaña y cayó sobre una pila de ropa. La mía y la de Edward. Emmett empezó a quejarse como niñita y a brincar en un solo pie mientras se sobaba el otro. Avanzo unos pasos hacia mí y cuando escuche un claro -¡Corran!- Estaba en el suelo con un cuerpo encima de mí.

**Edward POV**

Emmett empezó a brincar en dirección a Emma. Jasper y yo sabíamos que teníamos que detenerlo antes de que aplastará a Emma o lo iba a lamentar. Corrimos a detenerlos cuando una voz grave gritó algo desde el interior del bosque. Adam salió corriendo como loco con un condenado zorrillo por detrás. ¿Cuántos jodidos animales hay aquí? No, pregunta incorrecta. ¿Cuántos jodidos animales nos pueden atacar en un día? Emmett por fin tropezó cayendo encima de Emma, esta fue aplastada completamente lo cual impidió el paso a Adam que cayó sobre su espalda y pego un grito cuando el zorrillo lo baño.

En vez de correr a ver a Adam, corrimos a quitar a Emmett de donde estaba. Emma salió debajo de él tan pronto como Jasper lo movió. Me preocupé por que se hubiera roto un brazo o torcido algo. Le di una rápida inspección antes de envolverla en un abrazo. Escuche como Adam se quejaba del olor y acto seguido vomito sobre los zapatos de Jasper. Estaba a punto de explotar cuando pensé que no podía ser todavía peor pero me di cuenta de que si. Los gritos que habíamos escuchado anteriormente volvieron a hacer eco en el bosque. Segundos después se transformaron de gritos de miedo a gritos de ayuda y de nuestros nombres. Aun con pie lastimado, húmedo y mojado y con un mal olor, todos corrimos hacia ellas.

¡El camper! – Gritó Adam que estaba al frente del grupo. ¿Un camper? Dimos casi la vuelta entera al bosque cuando lo vi. Era de los padres de Ben y Adam. Habíamos recorrido buen tramo de tierra, me sentí orgulloso de los buenos pulmones de mis hermanas. Llegamos y no vimos a nadie afuera de él. La puerta estaba abierta y se podían oír los sollozos de las chicas. Había ramas en la entrada del camper. No era nada fácil entrar si no las quitábamos de ahí.

¡Chicas! – Gritó Emma al acercase a la puerta. Estas contestaron con suplicas de que se alejara de que nos llamará pero fue muy tarde. Emma ya había entrado al camper y solo pude ver como una de las ramas se movió detrás de ella. Lo siguiente que supe es que Emma gritaba de dolor y todas esas ramas se empezaron a mover en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

**Así es, ya viene Bella. **


	9. Regreso a Forks

**Bueno aquí les dejo mi deuda… 1, 2, 3. ¡Ahora!**

* * *

**Emma POV**

¿Qué si me fue mal? ¡Humpf!– Solté una protesta. –Creo que no había visto tantos desastres o vivido tanto caos desde mis dulce 16. Es enserio, fue horrible. – Le comenté a Leah mientras escogía la ropa que me llevaría al campus.

Emma, creo que estas exagerando. Puedes hacerme un mejor resumen de todo, fue demasiada información como para procesar.– Refunfuño Leah mientras se tiraba dramáticamente en mi cama.

¡Leah! – Protesté. – Te he contado la historia como cinco veces. – Me volví a quejar. – Para mí que quieres escribir una historia sobre esto y hacerte rica.- No me contestó y lo tome como una señal. Tendría que repetir toda la historia.

El campamento de verano había sido un verdadero desastre. Nunca volvería a pisar un zoológico, en mi vida lo haría. Toda mi familia había acabado en verdadero desastre. Cuando mis padres regresaron nos fue peor de lo que creímos. Nunca habíamos visto a Carlisle enojado de esa forma. Mi mamá no tuvo tiempo de enojarse conmigo mientras me revisaban y preparaban para llevar al hospital. Suspire en señal de rendición.

Había pasado un mes desde nuestro pequeño incidente o nuestra tormenta personal. El campamento ya no era más nombrado. Sabía que más tarde todos lo recordaríamos como algo gracioso pero por lo pronto no debería mencionarlo enfrente de los demás. Tal vez en unos dos o tres años. Quince mejor.

Me entretuve en el baño vistiéndome. Nunca me había sido tardado o molesto, inclusive difícil pero desde el campamento todo cambio para mí, al menos en los próximos meses. Le repetí casi toda la historia a Leah mientras intentaba meter el pie sin lastimarme dentro de mi pantalón. Esto era como el mismo infierno.

¡Ouch!– Me queje cuando mi pie quedo atrapado dentro de los malditos pantalones entubados.

¿Estás bien?- me gritó Leah desde el cuarto.

Se me atoro otra vez. Da igual, ¿sigo con la historia o no?- Leah no tuvo que hablar porque yo ya sabía que asentía con la cabeza. –La imagen es algo graciosa si lo ves desde fuera.– Sonreí de pensarlo. –En serio, da risa. Bueno imagínate a todos nosotros sentados en la mesa donde desayunábamos. Jasper empapado, un Emmett con ojos llorosos y sangrando del pie, ambos con la ropa desgarrada; Alice y Rosalie por rara vez calladas y tan ciscadas que no podías pronunciar la "s" sin que se asustaran y entraran en ataque de pánico; Edward estaba sentado conmigo en su regazo y seguía chupando mi pie insistiendo en que todo el veneno no estaba fuera, yo arriba de Edward entre dormida y desmayada y con horrible dolor por todo el cuerpo eso sin mencionar el dolor de cabeza que tenía; y al último de la fila estaba el idiota de Adam vomitando sin cesar porque un zorrillo lo había orinado. Finalmente estaba mis padres, furiosos, es enserio ¡furiosos! Estaban que explotaban, toda la comida se había perdido, las casas de campaña estaban rotas, toda nuestra ropa igual y no se diga por mí.

Espera un momento. Edward te chupaba el pie, sabía que tenía fetiches pero nunca mencionaste eso.- Me interrumpió a media plática.

¡Leah! – La volví a regañar. – Las serpientes me mordieron en el pie, Edward estaba extrayendo el veneno, no chupándome el pie.

Pero tú dijiste que… - Levante una mano para callarla. – Continua… - Me concedió y le sonreí.

Gracias. EL punto es que estaban decepcionados de que mis hermanos no hubieran sido capaces de cuidarme. Mi mamá estaba muerta de miedo por mi pie, por toda mi salud pero mi papá decidió regañarlos primero. – Abrió la boca para interrumpir pero la amenace con la mirada. Decía algo más y no le volvía hablar en todo el día. – Cuando llegamos al hospital a la primera que atendieron fue a mí. No dejaban de repetirme lo afortunada que fui. Dos minutos más y mi pie estaría en el suelo. - Lo tenía morado y mi mamá casi estaba blanca del susto. – Después fueron a revisar a Emmett y Jasper. Emmett lo tuvieron que vacunar seis veces en el estomago, a Jazz no le hicieron nada. Preferí escuchar los gritos de Em, no quería tener un hermano con rabia en la casa, si de por si se porta como animal. - Ambas reímos. - Rose y Alice regresaron a la normalidad cuando vieron mi pie, se disculparon dos semanas enteras. Mamá y papá han hecho como que nada paso. Solo dicen "Fue un desastre y Emma salió herida. Estamos muy decepcionados con ustedes, no pudieron cuidar a su hermana menor. Es la más pequeña y fue la que salió herida." - Imite la voz de mi padre tan bien que Leah se dobló de risa.

En fin. Creo que nos pudo haber ido peor y por lo que sé Adam no se me va a volver a acercar nunca más. Se preocupo por mi y bla bla pero cree que el hecho de que siga apestando es mi culpa. Que puedo decir, esta ardido. – Leah dejo escapar un "uuuuh".

Salí del baño con una sonrisa victoriosa. Me había logrado poner unos apretados pantalones entubados aun con el pie vendado. Me había lastimado en el proceso pero lo logre. – Ahora una blusa – declare. Hacía frio, estaba en bra caminando con muletas por todo mi closet mientras Leah me veía con fija atención desde mi cama.

¿Y Edward? – Ups. Punto fijo, golpe bajo. Sentí como el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones mientras intentaba recomponerme. Sabía a lo que se refería. Puede que Edward y yo estemos bien ahora pero ella insistía en recordarme los momentos raros. La puerta de mi cuarto se entreabrió y una conocida colonia entro hasta donde yo estaba. Sonreí al instante, se acababa de rasurar.

Bien gracias, ¿y tu Leah? ¿Dormiste cómoda? – Edward le preguntó. Mi mejor amiga adquirió un rojo tomate mientras asentía. – ¿Emma puedo pasar? – Preguntó antes de meter un pie dentro.

Claro, Edward, solo… - entro enseguida del "claro" sin siquiera dejarme terminar. Sus ojos se abrieron en forma de plato cuando me vio. Solo me reí, termine escogiendo una playera tipo polo blanca. – Lo siento. No recordé que eras tan paciente. Bueno, no es nada que no hayas visto antes. – Le guiñe el ojo y tanto Leah como él casi se desmayan. Su cara denotó incomodidad pero lo deje pasar. Ambos teníamos que trabajar en ello.

Nos vamos en veinte minutos. Deberían bajar a desayunar. YA. – Me advirtió.

¡Edward! - Me queje. - La paciencia es una virtud. Ademas, aun no me he puesto mis… mi zapato aun.- Traté de razonar.

¿Y por eso vamos a llegar tarde? – Hizo su paso hacia la puerta indicándole a Leah que nos siguiera. Obediente, Leah tomo nuestras mochilas antes de salir de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Bajamos a la cocina jugando y haciendo tonterías. Antes de que Edward me pusiera en la silla de la barra me aferre a su cuello.

No me has dado mi beso de buenos días.- Sabía que las cosas aun estaban extrañas pero no quería que entre nosotros cambiara nada, aun cuando mucho lo había hecho, complicando todo.

Perfecto.- Declaro antes de besarme. Libero una de sus manos y me acopló a su cuerpo. Metió una de sus manos entre mi cabello y me atrajo hacía él, su lengua hizo su camino recorriendo mi labio inferior haciendo que mis rodillas se hicieran débiles. Abrí mi boca como me lo había pedido, y su boca empezó a danzar con la mía. El sabor de Edward era tan dulce que sentí que me volvería diabética. Un golpe en la mesa me hizo entrar en razón. ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Bruscamente me aleje de él y me hizo un puchero. - ¿Así está mejor? – Preguntó con sus sonrisa torcida danzando en sus labios. No sabía que decir… acto seguido recorrió sus labios con su lengua. Diablos.

Edward.- le advertí antes de que mi padre hiciera acto de presencia en la cocina.

Edward deja a Emma en la silla o no va a desayunar y aun así llegaremos tarde a la escuela. – Declaró antes de saludar a Leah y tomar una tostada de la barra. – En cinco minutos te quiero fuera en el auto. – Amenazó a Edward pero ambos sabíamos que me lo dijo a mí.

¿Papi, me vas a llevar tú? – Le pregunte mientras le daba una gran mordida a mi tostada.

Así es Emma, hoy te voy a llevar y a recoger. Mañana será Emmett el que te lleve pero Edward te va a recoger porque tienes cita con el doctor. El resto de la semana será mía. Emmett aparto la siguiente. – Fruncí el ceño. ¿Acaso la tortura iba a continuar? Tenía planeado todo el mes, de seguro si lo tenía. – Cierto. - Mi padre rio al ver mi cara. – Jasper la que sigue y ya sabes, Edward y Alice se están peleando por ver quién te va a llevar en tu última semana con las vendas. –

Fácil, Edward. – Sonreí pero unos pequeños y apresurados pasos me hicieron borrarla.

Ni lo creas, piojo. – Me regaño Alice señalándome con su pequeño dedo. – Esto es la guerra.- Le declaró a Edward.

Tiene razón Eddie, tendrás que comportarte de aquí a que esa semana llegue. Si eres buen chico igual y Alice pierda. – Le sonreí pero me frunció el seño mientras desaparecía de nuestra vista.

Leah y yo nos habíamos quedado solas desayunando.

Así que… - Me gire para ver a mi amiga mejor. - ¿Tú y Edward?- Me dijo en tono celoso.

¡No lo puedo creer, Leah! Sigues enamorada de mi hermano.– Grite tapándome la boca con una mano. Pensé que su extraña obsesión con Edward ya había pasado.

¡Shh! No, claro que no. – Me dijo con vergüenza escrita en la cara. – Es solo que se me hizo obvio. La forma en que te beso, lo besaste, Eddie… el coqueteo, ya sabes todo eso. –

Estaba a punto de meterme el último pedazo de tostada de la boca cuando otra boca se la comió de mi mano. Me enoje con Edward, ese era mi pedacito de tostada. Me giro con todo y silla mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo. Lo frio de mi zapatilla me hizo estremecerme con escalofríos. Edward rio mientras se fijaba que mi venda estuviera bien acomodada.

Perfecta- Dijo mientras me pasaba mis muletas. Había excedido mi tiempo y mi padre empezaba a sonar el claxon. Me dio un dulce besito en la mejilla antes de ir por mi chamarra y la de Leah.

Lo ves- Me susurró Leah antes de que mi hermano regresará. Nos puso a ambas nuestra chamarra, como un verdadero caballero, y se despidió de nosotros. Corrimos o bueno eso hizo Leah mientras yo cojeaba hacia el carro y nos metimos lo más pronto que pudimos.

Nuestro recorrido fue silencioso. Mi padre no nos permitiría continuar con el tema que habíamos empezado desde mi cuarto así que mantuvimos la boca cerrada. Recargue mi cabeza en la ventana y me puse a pensar en mis hermanos.

Emmett, Rose y Jasper estarían en ese momento en la Universidad. Ya estaban grandecitos como para seguir conmigo en la prepa pero no tenían ni una idea de cómo nos extrañábamos. Nuestros campus estaban casi juntos. La universidad de Washington había abierto un campus aun lado de la preparatoria del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Estaban haciendo reparaciones por toda la escuela para poner un puente que junte ambas escuela. Pronto podría volver a comer con mis hermanos.

Alice y Edward eran toda otra historia. Alice debería estar con Jasper y los demás y Eddie debería estar un año delante de mí, a punto de seguir al resto de mis hermanos. Pero no, ambos estaban ocupados con otras cosas. Alice había encontrado una fabulosa escuela de diseño cerca de Seattle. Era su tercer año ahí, de hecho le faltaba un mes más para poder graduarse. Para su mala suerte, los diseñadores necesitaban terminar la preparatoria así que tan pronto saliera de su escuela entraría a la mía, con Edward. Ahora que ese piojo estaba tan metido en sus propios asuntos que se había tomado unos cuantos meses para explorar las grandes posibilidades que tenia para su futuro. Por ser un matadito en la escuela desde hace dos años ya tenía empleos casi asegurados alrededor del mundo. La NASA, el gobierno, Microsoft, Apple, y un millar de lugares más lo querían, inclusive de modelo para Abercrombie. La escuela le había dado permiso de faltar un mes y medio a las clases para que pudiera ir a todas sus demostraciones y para pensarlo mejor. No tendría problema con los maestros ni con las calificaciones. Tengo que admitir que la visita a la NASA fue divertidapero me enojaba estar lejos de él. Deseaba ver el momento en que regresará a la escuela.

Así que en mes y medio todos los Cullen estaríamos de nuevo juntos. Tres en la universidad, tres en la preparatoria. Sería genial.

Suspire al ver a mi mejor amiga sentada a mi lado. Yo tenía amigos en la escuela, los quería conmigo. Llegaría a ser un problema eso. _Piensa, piensa_ me dije. _Ya sé_, me turnaría, no me podía dividir en dos. Un día comería con mis hermanos y otro con mis amigos. No los podía juntar, mis hermanos odiaban a Jacob y mis hermanas acosaban a Seth. Leah no tenía problema con ninguno, ni siquiera con Edward.

Recordé que le debía una explicación y me dispuse a sacar mi celular. Le contaría todo de manera que mi papá no se enterara. Vía mensaje.

_Lee,_

_Sé que te debo una entera explicación pero es la única forma que te lo puedo decir sin que mi papi o alguien más oiga nuestra conversación, la escuela tampoco es segura.  
Esta es la última vez que te voy a explicar lo de del beso. Te lo estoy advirtiendo._

_Edward me besó el día que las malditas serpientes me mordieron. Fue lo más increíble que he sentido en mi entera vida. Te puedo jurar por mi vida que fue la primera vez que bese a un chico. No me arrepiento, trate de negarlo todo este tiempo pero llego un momento en el que ya no pude continuar. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y te juro que te estoy diciendo toda la verdad. Besar a Edward… es algo increíble. Siento que mis huesos se vuelven esponjosos y que mis rodillas caen al suelo. Besa increíblemente bien. Delicioso puedo decir…. El punto es que después de nuestro primer beso estaba hecha un lio, estaba muerta de miedo por mis hermanas y sus gritos pero en gran parte de mi cabeza seguía repitiendo ese momento una y otra vez. Además de que fue mágico, delicioso, increíble, tierno y lo que quieras fue lo más raro de mi vida. Pude ver y sentir todo lo que Eddie sentía por mí. O lo que creía sentir por mí. En ese momento estuve confundida y llena de dudas pero ahora se toda la verdad._

Tecleaba de manera furiosa sobre mi teléfono haciendo que mi padre sospechara pero no importo, era ahora o nunca.

_No me ama, Lee. _

Ojos de plato que casi nos delatan, fue rápido pero por más que intento mi amiga no pudo disimular mucho tiempo.

_El cree estar enamorado de mí, pero yo sé que no es así. Es solo un capricho que tiene. Creí que también nos pertenecíamos, lo acepto. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada. No estamos enamorados, ni creo lo estaremos. Llegue a la conclusión de que Edward está más desesperado de lo que cree, ve el amor en mi casa y cree necesitar eso. Solo está confundido, y yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Lo que viste hoy en la mañana fue pura debilidad mía. Después de salir del hospital volví a hablar con él y tratarlo de convencerlo pero termine rechazándolo y el siendo terco. _

Niñas, sé que estoy interfiriendo en su plática pero, ¿no sería más fácil solo pasar el celular? ¿Tienen que mandar el mensaje y gastar dinero así? – Nos regaño. Ups. –Además, espero que tan rápido como escribes los mensajes contestes los exámenes.-

Si, papá. – Le dije mirando al suelo. Nos había cachado y peor aún, nos había dado una solución.

_Me juro que haría todo lo posible por conquistarme y que terminaríamos igual de felices que mis padres pero eso no es cierto. Una de sus maneras es besándome y como te lo dije antes no lo voy a negar es increíble pero he hecho todo en mi para detenerlo, ponerle un alto pero no puedo. Sabe que sus besos me derriten y cree que estoy cayendo pero no, lo niego y se enoja. Sigue de terco… en fin. Sigo tratando de abrirle los ojos pero es igual de terco que yo. Solo puedo esperar el momento en que la chica correcta se atraviese en su vida. Prefiero que él encuentre primero el amor que yo, nunca querría lastimarlo así. _

_Por favor, borra esto después de leerlo. Es muy serio como para que alguien lo pueda ver…_

Justo en ese momento el coche se paró enfrente de la puerta principal. A Lee poco le importo y siguió leyendo el mensaje. Los nervios se me pusieron en punta al ver a todos los alumnos parados alrededor de la entrada, inclusive había chicos de la universidad. Cuando vieron el mercedes de mi papá parar enfrente más de la mitad volteo su mirada hacia nosotros.

La escuela seguía siendo igual a como la recordaba. La puerta principal era transparente con el contorno de metal. Había unos buenos cuarenta metros de la acera, donde estaba el coche, a la puerta. Un camino detallado de cuadros de cemento te llevaba a la puerta. El alrededor del camino era pasto, unas mesas y bancas estaban esparcidas por toda el área verde. A la orilla del pasto solo se veía el bosque y el bosque. Si, el típico Forks.

Carlisle salió antes que nosotras para sacar las muletas de la cajuela. Lee salió aun entretenida en su celular, eso me dejo a mi sola dentro del coche. Una ola de murmullos lleno el lugar cuando varias chicas vieron a MI padre. Hasta acá llegaba el ruido. Sonreí y me imagine que pasaría con todos mis hermanos aquí. El sonido aumento y de repente me sentí insegura. ¿Qué había pasado? Me apresure a salir empujando mi pie en dirección a la puerta y apenas abriéndola. Me detuve y quite mi mano cuando se abrió sola… no, esperen. No se abrió sola. Edward la abrió para mí. ¿Edward?

Tomó mi mano y me dedicó una gran sonrisa. Le regresé la sonrisa. Se ensancho más la suya cuando vio cual había escogido dedicarle. Mi sonrisa coqueta decía mi madre, yo solo la había hecho como amigable. No me tomen a mal, lo último que hacía era coquetear con Edward, estaba poniendo mi mejor cara para salir del coche. Apretó su agarre y me sacó del coche. La ola de murmullos se elevo hasta un nivel casi imposible. Era entre embarazoso y fascinante causar ese tipo de reacciones en mis compañeros. Eddie y yo reímos al escuchar a todos los chicos. Mi padre me entrego mis muletas y se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la frente. Miró a Edward con ojos divertidos antes de regresar frente al volante. Tomé con mucho cuidado el resto de mis cosas y las colgué de mi brazo izquierdo, mi pie bueno daba más equilibrio a su lado que al malo. Edward cerró la puerta y mi papá se fue.

¿Qué haces aquí, Eddie?– Dije con voz divertida, estaba disfrutando de esto.

Emma, ¿qué te puedo decir? Un hombre enamorado hace todo por… - Me intentó decir pero lo calle con un leve golpe en su hombro. – Solo quería ayudarte en tu primer día, además Emmett olvido su mochila en la casa y me amenazo para traerla.

Déjame adivinar, ¿sexo? – Levante una ceja cuando se encogió de hombros

Realmente no quiero llegar a mi cuarto, prender mi estéreo esperando oír a Bach y encontrarme con los gemidos de Rose.– Ambos reímos ante fatal castigo. –Bueno, princesa, me voy. Espero que te vaya bien. – Se acerco lentamente a mí con la intención de besarme.

Aquí no.- Susurré antes de recargar mi cabeza en su pecho y abrazarlo. No quería seguir con el mismo pleito antes de despedirnos. En lugar de eso, me besó la frente y ambas mejillas. Hizo su camino hacia su volvo, estacionado detrás de una desgastada Chevy probablemente de algún desafortunado nuevo, no sin antes despedirse de Lee. Una vez llegado a su coche volteo a vernos y me lanzo un beso. Mi cara cambio de tonos cuando escuche otra ola de murmullos. - ¡Te amo, Emma! – Gritó antes de meterse en su coche y salir disparado al estacionamiento de la Universidad.

NO. LO. PUEDO. CREER.– Gritó Seth cuando me gire hacia la escuela. Se lanzo a mis brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

¡Emma, cuanto has crecido._- ¿Y a esta loco que le pasa?_ – En este verano has madurado tanto. Y mírate, por primera vez te veo bien. Ya eres toda una señorita, ya no quedan rasgos de niña en ti, el cuerpazo, tu actitud, tu forma de hablar. Emma estoy tan feliz por ti. – Balbuceo mientras me veía. Rompí a reír.

Seth, ¿qué diablos te pasa? – Pregunté alejándolo para verlo mejor. Me suplicó con la vista antes de regresar a abrazarme. Leah atrapó mi mirada y me indico a una bola de chicos viéndonos desde una mesa. – Diablos, Seth. ¿Cuantas veces más te voy a tener que salvar? Chico, ¿no te puedes mantener lejos de los problemas?

El primer toque sonó antes de que me contestará. Teníamos diez minutos para entrar a los salones.

Cuando tenga la respuesta te aviso.– Dijo Seth antes de alejarse de mí y quitarme el portafolios con mi carga. Intente reprochar. – Yo llevo esta. Prefiero verte sin muletas pronto. – Contestó antes de despeinarme y salir corriendo a la entrada. Corriendo le quedo corto. La bola de brabucones se paró de la mesa y empezaron su camino hacia adentro.

¡Te veo en el almuerzo, Seth! – Grite lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos me escucharan. – Espero verlo en una sola pieza.- Le confié a Lee antes de hacer mi camino hacia adentro con los demás.

Caminamos tranquilamente hacia la puerta. Conforme pasábamos no faltaba los que me guiñaran, me sonrieran, me vieran con cara de estúpidos y tres litros de baba de fuera. También, los que amigablemente me saludaban. Ángela Weber se acercó a nosotros a mitad del camino.

Emma, ¿te encuentras bien?– Pregunto con verdadero interés. Le sonreí.

Si. Gracias por preguntar. Tuve un pequeño incidente mientras caminaba por el bosque. – Me dedico una mirada confusa pero sin abrir la boca. La curiosidad la comía pero era los suficiente educada o tímida como para no preguntar. – Me mordieron unas serpientes. Tres para ser precisa. Ya sabes, por si preguntan.-Le guiñe el ojo. – Espero que tu mamá me disculpe con la entrega de las galletas, en mi condición sé que mis papas ni soñando me dejaran ir a las comunidades pero que no se preocupe. Alice le entregara las que yo cocine antes de que se vayan.-

No hay problema, Emma. Si quieres no hagas las galletas, igual se cancele. Hace falta cooperación de parte de la gente. – La boca se me cayo hasta el suelo.

¿Cooperación? No tienen suficientes personas para ir.- Asintió desviando la mirada. – Ángela dile a tu madre que todos mis hermanos estarán ahí para la entrega. Cada uno llevando su propia cantidad de galletas, ¿OK?- Me miró sorprendida.

¿Estás segura? – Preguntó aún más sorprendida. Asentí con una sonrisa. Irían o irían a ayudar. Los iba a obligar si era necesario. Me aventaría de un acantilado si no lo lograba. – Pues gracias pero no sé si sea suficiente.

No alcance a responderle porque me estrellé contra un cuerpo y caí de bruces al suelo. Fue una chica la que me chocó ya que escuché su queja. Inmediatamente me rodearon. Lee tomo mi mochila mientras agarraba una de mis muletas. Me intente levantar pero fur inútil, los oídos me retumbaban y sentía un pequeño dolor. Todos me estaban ayudando cuando escuché las quejas de la otra chica. Me frustré con todos los que estaban a mi alrededor, ¿acaso solo existía yo?

Lee, la chica. – Me miro confusa. -¡Ayuden a la chica del otro lado!– Grite a toda la bola de inútiles. Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Ángela y otros dos chicos que no reconocí fueron a ayudarla. Me abrieron paso para ver con quien había tenido el accidente. Me arrastré hasta su lado.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Traía puesta la capucha de su chamarra impidiéndome ver toda su cara. Me sorprendí cuando la capucha cayó y me dejo ver su rostro. Era linda, realmente linda, podría decirse que casi hermosa. Tenía el pelo lacio, color café oscuro y de un largo admirable. Su rostro tenía una fina forma de corazón. Sus labios temblaban a causa del frio. Era pálida casi tanto como yo o alguno de mis hermanos. SI alguna vez pensé que me gustaban los ojos cafés de Jacob estos no tenían comparación. Un café chocolate dominaba tornándolos cálidos. Me sentía extraña al ver dentro de ellos, era como si pudiera ver dentro quien era ella, su verdadero ser. Ojos tímidos pero muy bellos.

Sentí envidia. Una punzada de celos pasó por mi cabeza. Inconscientemente posicione mi mano cerca de los míos. Eran verde esmeralda como los de Edward, pero no sabía cómo describir… estaba confundida. ¿Qué dirían los míos? ¿Podrían ver dentro de mí? Por un momento quise tener sus ojos, quise ser como ella. La voz de Leah nos saco de nuestros pensamientos.

Emma, cuidado que te vas a manchar. Solo no respires y aléjate de ahí.– ¿De que hablaba? Un líquido caliente toco la punta de mis dedos. Una de mis manos seguía en el suelo deteniéndome. Tanto la chica como yo desviamos la mirada a mi mano.

Newton y Carter lleven a la señorita Swan a la enfermería- Gritó el director Greene.

¿A quién?- Preguntó Mike confundido

A la señorita Isabella – Les grito nuestro director con enojo señalando a la chica de los ojos cafés. Los chicos tomaron en brazos a Isabella y empezaron su camina hacia el cuarto edificio. Del brazo de la chica goteaba un extraño líquido, era rojo…

¡Cullen, no mire! – Grito mi director antes de que pusiera mi mano enfrente de mis ojos.

_Sangre. Isabella Swan. Sangre._ Fue lo último que pensé antes de que todo se volviera borroso.

_Isabella Swan._

* * *

**Como se los prometí, Bella apareció. La saque de una forma muy trágica pero, ¿qué esperaban? Es Bella por el amor de dios. **

**Yo sé que a lo mejor Emma no les caiga bien pero juro que ella tiene lado bueno. Aunque en los siguientes capítulos demuestre lo contrario haciéndole la vida cuadritos a Bella tarde o temprano verán más de su lado bueno.**


End file.
